Babysitting With the Dragon
by Scarlett8
Summary: When Ginny takes a job as a nanny in the summer before her 6th year, she is surprised to find that she is staying with a relative of the Malfoy's What will happen when Draco comes to live there? Will romance ensue? Complete
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own absolutely positively own nothing affiliated with the J.K. Rowling, the Harry Potter books or the Harry Potter movies, except for my copy of the books, and a Harry Potter coffee mug which I happen to rather like…

A/N: If you're wondering, I got this idea from the story Au Paire (not the movie, the fic of the same title) I can't remember what the authors name is but I'll tell you in a later chapter. And don't worry, the plots are not the same at all, I just got the idea that it would be cool for Draco and Ginny to babysit together. Anyway, read and review please, I promise it won't be boring!

Wanted

A teenage girl ages 14-18 to take care of a five year old girl for the summer (June 2-August 29)

Babysitter will live in house for the summer but will get vacations.

Pays ten galleons a day.

Interview on June 1 at 8 o'clock am, come by floo powder if not old enough to apparate.

Address is 1005 Hummingbird Way

Additional information will be given at interview

"Ginny, Ginny!"

"What is it mom?"

"I found an add in the Daily Prophet that might be of some interest to you," she said in a sing-song voice. 

Ginny preceded to read the ad. 

"Hmm… sounds interesting but why would that be of interest to me?" she asked fully knowing the answer. Her mum gave her an anwer anyway.

"You're going to be all alone for the whole summer love, don't you think you might want something to do?" 

"I'll think about it mum."

Ginny was still bitter about being left out of what the rest of the family was doing. The rest of the Weasley family, and of course Harry and Hermione, and the rest of the Order were going to Egypt to do some work for Dumbledore. You-know-who was still at large although he wasn't as big as he was the first time he took over the wizarding world. Ginny had begged and pleaded to be allowed to go. The answer was always the same, 'you're far too young!' she didn't understand this since Harry, Ron, and Hermione had taken on You-Know-Who every year since they were eleven. She was now resigned to her fate. She had accepted the fact that she would not be helping Dumbledore this summer, but next year, she would help, and if they said the same thing that they said this year, she would whack them all in the head so many times that they would eventually have to let her come with them. Maybe that wasn't such a good plan but it was the only thing she had thought of at the moment.

***

Ginny woke up at seven thirty and preceded to get ready for her upcoming interview. She dressed in muggle clothing since nowadays that what most teenage wizards wore when they weren't at Hogwarts, although the older wizards who still wore robes all the time sometimes didn't approve of muggle clothing. She looked in the mirror and started to brush her hair. What she saw was a short, slightly chubby girl, with long red hair, big brown eyes, and a lot of freckles. Ginny was by no means fat, but she wasn't thin either, she was in the middle where people often don't know how to describe you. Unfortunately she had turned out more like the twins, Fred and George, rather than lanky like Percy and Ron. She never dwelled too much on the subject though, she was actually content with the way she looked, unlike most fifteen going on sixteen year old girls. She figured she can't change the way she was built so she might as well dwell on the things that she liked about herself. 

Ginny was standing by the fireplace as the clock struck eight. She grabbed the floo powder on the mantle and said distinctly "1005 Hummingbird Way." And she was off.

***

She stepped into an elegant sitting room where an equally elegant lady sat at a table drinking tea. "Oh, come in, come in!" she cried at once when she say Ginny. "I suppose you are here for the job interview?" Ginny merely nodded. "Right then, take a seat. All I need for you to do is answer a few questions, hold on while I get my notes," she said this as she started rummaging through a pile of papers on the table.

Ginny took this time to really look at the lady sitting in front of her. She looked to be about sixty five, she was evidently very well off by the look and texture of her robe (wizarding robe that is, not bathrobe) She had long gray hair twisted in a knot at the nape of her neck. She had large grayish blue eyes. Those eyes looked somehow familiar…

She was knocked out of her reverie as the lady's voice said, "Alright then,  how old are you?"

"Fifteen, almost sixteen."

"What is your name?"

"Ginny Weasley."

"Have you had any experience with children?"

Ginny almost burst out laughing at this. With an insane number of cousins, most of which are under the age of twelve, she had enough experience to last her a lifetime. Instead of saying all of her thoughts she went with a simple, "Yes."

"What kind of experience?"

"I babysat for my parents friends last summer and I have a lot of cousins under the age of 12. It is my job on the holidays to keep them occupied and out of the adult's way."

"I suppose you attend Hogwarts, what house are you in?"

"Gryffindor ma'am."

A small smile crept onto the face of the elegant lady. "Please don't call me ma'am. It makes me feel old! It's Caroline, and I was a Gryffindor too. The best house I always say, although my husband, the old Slytherin bat, he will say to his dieing day that Slytherin is the best house!" 

This was too much for Ginny to comprehend, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, getting married! Preposterous! That is something she thought she would never hear.

"Anyway," Caroline began again, "back to the questions. What kind of grades do you get at school and are you in trouble often?"

"I never was one to get in trouble often, just a detention here or there, and I get mostly good marks."

"That's all I need to know Ms Weasley," Caroline said cheerfully. "I'll drop by later tonight to let you know if you got the job. The floo powder is in the pink jar on the mantle." 

***

Caroline's head appeared in the fireplace that evening around five o'clock. Ginny came rushing into the living room hoping against hope that she would be working with this intriguing lady tomorrow. "Ginny darling," Caroline said from the fireplace, "I have seen a few other people and I am happy to inform you that me and my husband found you the mot suitable. You should be at my house tomorrow by nine o'clock in the morning with all of the things you will need to live at my house this summer." With a pop, Caroline's head disappeared.

***

Ginny waved good-bye to her friends and family as she stepped into the flames. The familiar feeling of the warm, tickling flames was reassuring. She was a little bit scared that she was going to get homesick once she got to Caroline's house. The flames released her and she stepped into the same sitting room she had seen yesterday. A servant came and took her trunk. "Thank you," she mumbled unsure of what to do.

"Ginny," Caroline exclaimed as she waltzed into the room. "Come with me, we are going on a tour of the house," Caroline grabbed her arm as if they were best friends sharing a secret. Ginny knew she was going to like living here if Caroline was here. As they walked through the immense house Caroline explained the different uses of the rooms.

"Agatha, my granddaughter who you will be watching won't be here until tomorrow evening. I figured I'd tell you to come early so that you could get settled in without having someone to watch.," Caroline said as she rounded a corner. "The reason I need someone to watch little Agatha is that me and my husband are going to be gone on business meetings most of the summer. When we are here, you can have a day off. I am warning you though, I don't think we're going to be here very often." Ginny only nodded.

"And this is your room." Caroline threw open two heavy oak doors to reveal the most magnificent room she had ever seen. Everything was white and gold, the bed, the flowers, the everything! "It's beautiful," Ginny breathed. 

"I thought you would like it," exclaimed Caroline triumphantly. "Right next door to you is the library."

"You have your own library?" Ginny asked getting suddenly excited. Hermione's love of books had somehow rubbed off on Ginny and now she was a fanatical book lover too. 

"Yes," she said, amused, "Do you like to read?"

"Yes!" Ginny replied fervently. 

"Then let's go look at the library. Oh wait," she said stopping. "before I forget let me tell you," she began walking again, "that if you ever need to fix anything with magic and I'm not here just ask one of the servants, they'd be happy to fix anything for you. Oh and there is my grandson."

'what grandson? No one said anything about a grandson!' Ginny thought excitedly.

"You might know him, he's going into his seventh year at Hogwarts, he's in Slytherin."

"Oh," said Ginny dissapointedly, "I don't know many Slytherins being a Gryffindor and all."

Caroline opened the library doors and Ginny gasped. So many books! "Well you can get to know him then. And like I was saying before he can help you if you need anything magical."

Ginny heard a rustle behind her and turned to look right into the cold gray eyes of Draco Malfoy.

Draco was staring in shock at Ginny and Ginny was in turn, staring in shock at Draco. 

Caroline didn't seem to notice as she just clapped her hands together and said, "Oh Draco, how wonderful, we were just talking about you!"

A/N: That's the end of this chapter. Review please PLEASE! Oh and if you want to flame me you can do so but please don't just say "this story sucks!" If you don't like the story please tell me why, I don't mind constructive criticism, it helps me become a better writer. Thanks so much for reading and tell me if I need to change or improve anything!


	2. Pride and Prejudice

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, J. K. Rowling owns everything, (lucky bum!)

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! This is my first fanfic so I was really excited to get such positive reviews, I'll try to make the chapters longer, the last one was kind of short.

Ginny stared at Draco Malfoy as if seeing him for the first time. "M-malfoy?" Ginny whispered. Draco recovered somewhat more quickly than Ginny.

"What, surprised?" he asked with a smirk.

Caroline seemed delighted with this turn of events. "Oh, you already know each other, that's wonderful!" By the tone of her voice you would think that Draco had just announced that he was going to be ruler of the free world.

"We see each other from time to time," Ginny said trying to be polite. It wasn't Caroline's fault that her grandson turned out to be a selfish pig with no regard to right and wrong.

A servant entered the library and walked over to Caroline. "Mrs. Connor I have a message for you from Mr. Conner."

"Oh I forgot to tell you! How silly of me, you may call my husband Greg or Mr. Connor," she told Ginny before she addressed the servant. "What was it that Greg wanted to tell me?"

"Mr. Connor said that you and he were needed at headquarters."

"Ginny," Caroline said with a look of disappointment on her face, "this must be serious, I probably won't be home until tomorrow night. I'm so sorry, I really wanted to help you settle in!"

"Oh it's fine Caroline I'm sure I can manage on my own."

"Alright, just a few last minute things before I go. Here, take this," she handed Ginny a piece of paper that was folded in half, "this is a map of the house, it's so big that newcomers often get lost in it so to prevent that I had this made for you. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner are at the same times every day, Greg doesn't tolerate lateness I'm warning you, I always tell him not to be such a stickler but he always likes to have things orderly. Breakfast is at eight thirty every morning, if you sleep late you can grab a piece of toast or something in the kitchen. Lunch is at noon and dinner is at seven. You can help yourself to anything in your room, the bathroom, and the kitchen. As they say, 'my house is your house!'" she ended with feeling. "Well I must be off, I hope you have a good time together," she waved at Draco and Ginny and then apparated with a pop.

Ginny stared at the place where Caroline had just stood.

"Overwhelmed by all the wealth, Weasley?"

"Not at all, but" she turned to him with a smile plastered on her face, "I am curious about one thing."

"What's that?" he asked with a smirk.

"How did you turn out so hopelessly nasty with such a wonderful grandmother?" Before he could reply she swept out of the library and went into her new room.

She entered the library cautiously, planning to turn back to her room if Malfoy was in there. Luckily he wasn't there. She started perusing the books. They seemed to have all of their books organized just like a public library. A section for nonfiction books and a section for fiction books all in alphabetical order. She was wandering around the library when she noticed a door at the back of the room. She opened the door curiously. More books, a lot more books! She looked at the nearest shelf and let out a small gasp. These were muggle books! She looked at a few titles in the first bookcase, Jane Austen- Pride and Prejudice, Emily Bronte- Wuthering Heights, Charlotte Bronte – Jane Eyre, the list went on and on, she looked gleefully around. Hermione had let her borrow a few muggle books when Ginny had shown an interest in them. Pride and Prejudice was one of her favorite books and they had more by Jane Austen! Ginny was literally in heaven, but she did wonder once or twice what a pureblood family like the Conner's were doing with a huge room filled from top to bottom with Muggle books.

'Oh well,' she thought, 'it's not for me to judge, especially when I enjoy this enigma so much,'

She picked up several books that looked interesting and started to make her way back to her room. In the process of turning around her books slipped out of her hands. She bent down to pick them up, as she was going back up the back of her head hit something very hard. She yelped in pain and then looked to see what she had hit. It was Malfoy.

"What were you doing standing so close to me?" she asked angrily.

"This is my grandparent's house, I'm allowed to stand wherever I want," he sneered at her, "and you're just the hired help. Are you even allowed in here?"

"Caroline gave me permission to go anywhere I wanted. She even gave me a map."

"Are you even going to apologize for hitting me?" he asked smugly.

"Well you don't look hurt so I think that would be a no."

"But you ran into me!"

"Actually, I think it was your own fault for hovering over me. If you think about it you brought it upon  yourself."

"I did not!" he cried indignantly.

"Well, that's what you think, but I won't apologize," she said resolutely as she headed back to her room with her books.

Draco stared at the place were Ginny had been a moment ago

He heard a faint noise coming from Ginny's room and walked slowly towards it. He heard Ginny humming tunelessly, and watched her unpack from her door. It wasn't until he had been standing there for a few minutes that she noticed he was there. She flushed a deep shade of red. Not so much because of her humming but because he had walked in right when she was putting away her undergarments.

She quickly stuffed them in a drawer and said, "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"No."

"Well that certainly clears a lot of things up."

"Good."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was coming to see what the distraction was that kept me from my studies."

"Distraction, from your studies? What studies?"

"I was completing a few of my summer assignments and that wretched noise that you call 'humming' kept distracting me."

"I was just with you a few minutes ago. There is no way that you could have been studying already."

"Are you calling me a liar?" He sneered at her and took a step closer.

"Yes," Ginny said as she took a step back.

"I am not a liar."

"If you say so." Ginny turned her back and started unpacking again. "Now if you have nothing else to add, I would suggest that you leave."

Without another word Draco turned around and left, closing the door behind him.

Ginny didn't want to go down to the dining room at noon, but at the thought of missing lunch her stomach gave a reproachful growl. "Oh alright, I'll go but I won't like it," she told herself bitterly.

When she arrived in the dining room Mafoy was already sitting at the table. Lunch consisted of ham sandwiches and fruit. 'Very much like the burrow,' Ginny thought with approval. Lunch was a silent affair. Neither of them said a word to one another. Ginny got up after eating her meal as fast as she could. She couldn't bare the awkward silence that this meal had produced.

"Geez, did you inhale your food Weasley?" Draco asked, finally making a comment when he saw that Ginny's plate was empty.

"I'm sorry, does that annoy you?" she asked sweetly. She paused for a moment and then added truthfully, "I hate awkward silences. They make me feel so, well… awkward!"

"Maybe that's why they call them 'awkward silences'" Draco replied acerbically.

"Why do you have to be like that? I was merely answering your question," exclaimed Ginny fervently.

"I didn't think you cared what I said," Draco said casually but Ginny thought she heard a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"Well if I'm going to be living with you for the summer then yes, I do care what you say."

Draco's head shot up at this last statement. She studied him carefully for a second. Does he want me to care about what he says? She thought to herself. Then Draco's face smoothed out, "It's not as if it matters if you care," he replied evenly.

She got up and left once he had said that.

Once Ginny had gotten back to her room she got out her quill once again. This time to write to Hermione.

Dear Hermione,

You will never believe this. I got to the house and Caroline greeted me very sweetly. Caroline Conner is her name, her husband's name is Greg and she is the sweetest lady I have ever met. Only one problem: Draco Malfoy is her grandson. Yes, you did read that last sentence right. Draco Malfoy is her grandson. Caroline was giving me a tour of the house, you would love it, it's all in a Victorian style and there is a gigantic library, the library even has a section for muggle books! It's great! Anyway, as she was showing me the library she mentioned her grandson who was staying with her, then I heard a rustle and I looked at the door and there was Malfoy looking like he owned the place. Right after that Caroline got called away so I was left with alone with him. I have to tell you about my room! It's gorgeous, it's all white and gold and it has two huge windows on either side of the bed. One window opens up to a balcony and the other one has a very comfortable window seat. Everything in this house is lovely. I think I might need to get away from Malfoy as much as possible. I haven't met Agatha yet (she's the girl I'll be taking care of) I meet her tomorrow. I'll send a letter as soon as possible once I've met her, I think this summer might be a little bit weird. Please write me back soon and tell me everything about your trip!

Love,

Ginny

P.S Give everyone my love!

She quickly tied the letter to her new owl, Tabatha's, leg. She had gotten Tabatha from her family because she had been left behind. She really hoped to get an answer soon. These letters looked to be the only thing that would keep her sane for the rest of the summer.

Ginny looked up from her reading as the clock struck seven. She might as well go down, she was extremely hungry.

"You're two minutes late," Draco said as she entered the dining room.

"Good evening to you to Malfoy."

They ate their meal in silence again, although this time Ginny wasn't rushing. Ginny was looking around the dining room as she took a drink. She suddenly noticed a book by Draco's hand. "What are you reading?"

"I wonder how many different ways I can say none of your business in."

"Fine, I was just trying to make conversation."

Draco rolled his eyes and said, "It's nothing important, just a book on Potions."

"I see."

"Why are you talking to me like I'm your friend?" Draco asked finally.

"Because there's no one else to talk to," she said simply. She paused for a moment and then began again. "So do you like it?"

"Yes, if you must know."

"Then I should read it once I'm finished with my book."

"I saw that you were reading Jane Austen." asked Draco suddenly.

"You know who Jane Austen is?" Ginny gasped.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Hardly any wizards know who Jane Austen! I love her though."

"My mum used to read Pride and Prejudice to me as a bedtime story when I was younger," Draco replied thoughtfully, then he realized what he had said and a look of horror crossed his face.

"That's sweet," replied Ginny taken off guard. She hadn't known that the Malfoy family was capable of affection but Draco seemed to genuinely like his mother. "But I thought your dad hated muggle things."

"He does," Draco replied with contempt, "my mum would hide the book under my bed and then get it out at night, it was our secret." 'Why am I telling her all of this?' he thought to himself. 'I have to get out of here before I tell her anything else!'

Ginny was about to ask something else when Draco stated abruptly that he was done. He turned to leave and she was left alone in the immense dining room. 'That was the longest talk I have ever had with Malfoy,' Ginny thought with delight. 'Maybe through the course of the summer I can get him to act like a human being.' Then thinking back on the things he had done at Hogwarts she thought, 'but then again, maybe I can't, well, stranger things do happen,'

A/N: That's the end of the second chapter, hope it's long enough! Thanks so much for the reviews, I got home today from Drivers Ed (the most boring thing I have ever done!) and I looked at my emails and I had five reviews in the first day, This is my first story and therefore my first reviews and let me just tell you that I was ecstatic! I know it was only five reviews and all but something about people liking your work is very invigorating, so I just want to thank the reviewers and let you know that you really made my day!


	3. Agatha

Disclaimer: whimper, whimper I don't own anything! Don't sue me!

Ginny woke up feeling refreshed. She had had a wonderful night's sleep, her bed was so soft! She got up, brushed her hair and changed her clothes. She was down for breakfast just as the clock chimed eight thirty.

"Ha, I'm not late," she said triumphantly to Draco.

Draco looked up from his breakfast, "Good-job, would you like a gold star?" he questioned sarcastically.

"Sure, that would be great!" she exclaimed with mock enthusiasm.

Just to make Ginny mad Draco took out his wand and muttered, "apparosa star" and for the rest of breakfast there was a gold star hovering over Ginny's head. The rest of the meal was passed in silence except for Ginny's continual pleading of, "please make it go away!"

Draco finished his breakfast and was about to leave when Ginny said, "so are you just going to leave me like this all day? I'm not allowed to use magic you know!" Draco being a seventh year was allowed to use magic over the summer.

"That sounds good," he replied to Ginny's question. "However I think my grandmother wouldn't approve of your," he paused and searched for a word that would fit her gold star, "attire. Disapparo Star," he said pointing at the star just above her head.

"Thanks," Ginny murmured as she headed for her bedroom.

She went to her room and shut the door. She was desperately awaiting the return letter from Hermione. Ginny knew that she wouldn't see her answer for at least a few days but she couldn't help looking expectantly at the window every few minutes. She had been reading non-stop since she had gotten the books out of Caroline's library. There really was nothing else to do besides read. After an hour of reading she got up and stretched, having just finished her book.

She went in and saw with relief that Malfoy was not currently in the library. She went into the muggle section and returned the books to their appropriate spots. After she had done that she went in search of another good book. She saw one that looked intriguing and picked it up. She sat on one of the comfortably overstuffed chairs in the middle of the library where there were no bookshelves, only squashy comfortable old furniture and a desk with parchment and quills. She settled in for a long read when the door opened with a bang. Ginny looked up to see Malfoy come in, when he realized that she was there he just ignored her and went to find a book. Once he had found what he was looking for he sat down in a chair opposite to her.

"Do you go looking for me or something?"

"What are you talking about Weasley?"

"Yesterday you came into the library when I was in the library, then you were in my room, and now you're in the library again!"

"Oh yes Weasley, I came to the library because I have this desire to snog you senseless," he replied with the utmost sarcasm.

"Whatever," Draco looked at her and saw that she was blushing.

"That is, unless you actually do want me to snog you senseless," he said smugly.

"Oh yes Malfoy come over here you sexy beast," she said with a role of her eyes. Draco noticed that her voice didn't sound hard, it actually sounded somewhat amused. Was she teasing him? He had seen her talk to Ron and Harry in that same tone. He wanted to say something in return but he couldn't think of anything so he decided to just go to his room.

Ginny saw that he left and she couldn't help but wonder if it was because she had teased him. She teased Harry and Ron like that all the time, should she apologize? She had started it, maybe she should.

She got up after five minutes of agonizing about whether or not she should apologize. In the end she decided she should.

She stepped out of the library and stopped. Was someone singing? She followed the sound to the door right next to her bedroom. She didn't know what was in here but the singing was definitely coming from in there. She tried to open the door but it was locked.

From inside his room, Draco heard someone try to open his door. "What the hell? The servants know not to come in here!"

He opened the door, unfortunately Ginny Weasley's head was in the way. Ginny was knocked onto her back staring into Draco's eyes. For a moment she thought she saw concern but after a second look she decided it hadn't been there.

"Why were you trying to get into my room?"

"I heard singing and a guitar, I think. I-I didn't know this was your room," she replied with difficulty. The door had hit her really hard.

Draco stuck out his hand. Ginny stared at it in confusion for a second before realizing he was offering to help her up. She gratefully took it. Once she was on her feet she almost fell again, luckily Draco's arm steadied her.

"I think I'm alright,"

"No, you're not, you can hardly stand," he led her into his room and told her to sit on the bed.

'Is Malfoy actually being nice to me?' Ginny thought with confusion. 'It's just because he knocked me over, but still, Malfoy never does anything to help people.'

"Were you listening to the radio?"

"What?" Draco asked in confusion.

"Well, I heard singing."

"Oh, umm, yeah, I was listening to the radio."

Ginny looked around the room and saw a guitar lying on the floor.

"Do you play?' Ginny asked pointing at the guitar.

"Um," said Draco, clearly not wanting to answer, "a little bit." Draco clearly wanted to change the subject. He took out his wand and Ginny swiftly covered her head with her hands, "Don't hurt me I swear I didn't know it was your room!"

Draco looked at her with surprise, "I was just going to make your head feel better,"

"Oh, sorry," she said rather sheepishly,

'Does she think I'm some kind of monster,' he asked himself, and oddly enough, it kind of bothered him.

He quickly said a healing spell over her head.

"Thanks,"

"Don't thank me. I knocked you over in the first place,"

"Will you play something for me?" Ginny asked carefully.

"No,"

"Please," she asked hopefully.

"No,"

"Why not?"

"Because I said so,"

"You sound like my mother," Ginny said playfully. "A good reason would be nice."

"I don't play in front of people,"

"But I'm not people, I'm just one person."

"I don't want to play for you, end of subject."

"Fine, fine, fine, I think I'm better."

Draco opened the door for her, a sure sign that he didn't want her there anymore.

She left wondering how he knew how to play the guitar the muggle way. Most wizards spelled their instruments to play on their own. Very few wizards could actually play their instruments. Ginny had always wanted to learn guitar, maybe she could get Malfoy to teach her.

"Doubtful, very doubtful," she murmured to herself.

Ginny went to her room and got out her map of the house. The house had a distinctly Victorian air to it so Ginny guessed it was built sometime in the nineteenth century. Most of the rooms were either guest bedrooms or studies and the like. The most notable room was a room that was a few corridors away from Ginny's. The room was entirely blue. Periwinkle wallpaper and dark blue carpets surrounded the room, there were a few couches and an armchair located around the room. Ginny's favorite thing in the room was a painting of a young girl smelling a rose. She wished that she could have her portrait painted just like that, the girl waved and smiled at her and then went back to smelling her rose. Ginny went back to her room feeling fulfilled. She absolutely loved this house and wouldn't mind staying in it for a few months, even if that meant being in the same house as a Malfoy.

Ginny was heading back to her room when she ran into Draco. He looked like he was heading for the kitchens.

"Watch where you're going,"

"Why are you staying here?" Ginny asked him the question that she had been wondering since she had found out that the Connors were his grandparents.

"None of your business."

"I think it is since I'm staying here, I have a right to know."

"Connor is my mother's maiden name, they're her parents. My mum decided she wanted me to stay here for the summer. Happy?" he asked glaring at Ginny.

"Very"

At exactly five o'clock a servant got Ginny from her bedroom and told her that Agatha and Caroline were there. She thanked him and started on her way downstairs.

"Ginny!" Caroline greeted her like an old friend.

"Agatha has simply been dying to meet you. Agatha this is your new friend, Ginny," she said addressing the little girl standing a few feet away from Ginny.

Agatha stared up at Ginny with Draco's gray eyes, unlike Draco she had strawberry blonde hair instead of silver blonde hair.

"Hello there Agatha," Ginny kneeled down beside the little girl. "I'm Ginny, we're going to have a lot of fun this summer." Agatha smiled up at her and said, "Your hair is really red,"

Ginny laughed, "You know, your hair has a little bit of red in it too,"

"Really?" she asked excited at the prospect of being like Ginny. "Where?"

"Right here," Ginny said as she lifted one of Agatha's longer strands of hair up to Agatha's eyes.

"Ohhh I see it!"

"Neat, isn't it?"

"Draco!" Ginny jumped as Agatha cried out his name.

"Hey, how are you kid?" Draco asked as Agatha jumped into his outstretched arms.

Ginny blinked a few times and thought, 'I must be hallucinating, Draco is holding Agatha.'

Draco saw Ginny staring at him.

"What?" he asked her.

"Nothing," she said after a moments thought.

The rest of the evening for Ginny was spent getting to know Agatha and stealing cloaked glances at Draco, trying to puzzle out how he could be so cruel to her brother and then turn around and be so sweet to this little girl.

"Weasley, pass the potatoes," Draco asked at dinner that night.

"Sure Malfoy,"

They were both acting civil to one another so they were both surprised when Caroline looked at them with horror.

"What have we here?" She asked looking at both of them like they had done something wrong.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure what you mean," Ginny replied respectfully.

"You both have first names, have you not?" Caroline asked shocked.

"yeah," Draco said, looking at his grandmother like she had grown horns.

"Use them please! I will not tolerate you calling each other Weasley and Malfoy the entire summer, you must address each other respectfully as Ginny and Draco, nothing else will do,"

Ginny stared at the woman. 'Call Malfoy by his first name?' she thought indignantly, 'I never thought that I'd have to call Malfoy, Draco!'

"And," Caroline continued, "If I ever hear you calling each other by your last names I will be sorely disappointed in both of you since we don't want Agatha," she motioned to the girl beside her, "to be living in a hostile environment."

Ginny and Draco were silent as they thought about this. They had never even thought of each other as Ginny and Draco, it had always been Weasley and Malfoy.

"This is gonna be weird," Draco mumbled.

"What was that Draco," Ginny asked sweetly drawing out the letters of his name. 'This must be killing him,' she thought excitedly.

"Nothing, Ginny," he replied in turn drawing out the syllables of her name.

Caroline looked at them both sternly but chose not to say anything.

"I don't want to go to bed!" Agatha said after Ginny had read her a story.

"What if I went to bed with you, it would be like a sleepover!"

"Really? We can have a sleepover?"

"Sure we can!"

Ginny led Agatha up the stairs and towards her room, consequently Agatha's room was right in between Draco and Ginny's rooms, the library was right across the hall from their rooms.

"Okay Agatha, why don't you get into bed and I'll tuck you in."

"I thought we were having a sleepover," Agatha said, about ready to cry.

"We are, we are, I'm just going to tuck you in and then I'll lie down on the floor."

"Alright," Agatha said, finally contented.

After about ten minutes of lying on the floor, Ginny deemed it safe to leave.

She got up as quietly as she could and shut the door slowly. She was just about to open her bedroom door when Draco came running down the hall. He didn't see Ginny and ended up running into her making Ginny fall flat on her back.

"That's twice," Ginny mumbled as Draco helped her up.

"Really, who's keeping score?"

"I am. And like I said, that's twice, in two days. That must be a record of some sort."

"I doubt it, I bet I could run into you four more times today if I wanted to."

"But hopefully you don't enjoy knocking me over."

"Who's to say that I don't?"

"No one I suppose, but I do think you owe me something for all the trouble you've caused me."

"I have to give you something for running into you?" Draco asked indignantly.

"Yes."

"Well, what is it you want, am I to buy you something pretty?"

"No, although you can if you want,"

"What is it that you want?" Draco asked for the second time.

"Guitar lessons,"

"No."

"Please Draco? You do owe me something for hurting me,"

"I didn't mean to hurt you, doesn't that count for something?"  
"No, it doesn't count for anything," Ginny knew she was being unfair but she didn't care. She really wanted to learn how to play the guitar and Draco was her only shot. There weren't many wizard guitar players, let alone guitar instructors, and the few people who were guitar instructors were very expensive guitar instructors and Ginny's funds were very depleted.

"Fine," Draco said shortly. "Agatha goes to bed at eight every night so be in the library at nine tomorrow, we'll begin lessons." After that was said Draco turned and left.

Ginny was awoken in the morning by a small child jumping up and down on her bed saying, "Ginny get up get up get up I want to go swimming!"

Ginny looked at the clock. It was only six thirty in the morning. "This is an ungodly hour, go back to bed," Ginny mumbled groggily. Just then Draco came walking into her room looking very much like Ginny in his pajamas rubbing his eyes.

"That's so very Slytherin of you, Draco."

"What?"

"Your pajamas, they're green with silver trim."

"What can I say, I'm proud of my house."

"As anyone can tell who speaks to you."

"Is that a problem?"

Ginny chose not to answer and instead asked, "Why are you in my room?"

"The blasted child," Agatha smiled at that, "woke me up at this blasphemous hour."

"Hey, that's what Ginny just said!" said Agatha pointing at Ginny.

"You can go back to bed if you want Draco, I'm getting up."

"I'm already up, I might as well stay up." He turned to Agatha. "You will let me get dressed though, won't you?"

"Of course," she replied seriously.

"I have to get dressed too, so why don't you visit with your grandma for a little while?"

"Okay," Agatha said as she headed for the door.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Ginny swam with Agatha and played games with Agatha, it was really easy to please her. They even played a game where they were pirates and they had to find their treasure. Caroline transfigured a few things into a chest of gold and then sent them in search of it. Ginny didn't really see much of Draco that day, she was worried that maybe he had forgotten about they're lessons at nine.

It was nine and Ginny was headed for the library. Draco was already there with his guitar. They didn't really talk much during the lesson, they only talked about the guitar and the chords Ginny was going to learn.

"First you'll learn D chord and A7 chord." He showed her the chords then he showed her how to pick. "For learning how to pick you just want to start out simple and then you can get more complicated as you get better." He showed her what he meant and then gave her the guitar to try.

"Practice this for the week, if you finish early and you want something new just tell me and we can set up a lesson earlier, otherwise just meet me here next week at the same time."

Draco was about to leave with his guitar when Ginny called after him, "Wait!"

He turned around.

"What am I going to practice on?"

Draco looked thoughtfully around and then picked up a violin that was in the room for decoration.

"This," he said to her.

"Are you daft? That is a violin!"

"Not anymore," he said as he transfigured it into a guitar. He handed it to her and then transfigured the violin case into a guitar case. He then gave her a pick.

"Thanks," Ginny said bewildered as Draco left.

A/N: well, that's the third chapter. Hoped you all like it! I know I said that it would get funnier when Agatha came, I know it wasn't all THAT funny but in later chapters it will be, I swear! And I thank my one reviewer for chapter two! I thank you very very much, you are my inspiration for this chapter because NO ONE ELSE REVIEWED! Please review all you other people! It helps me get out chapters faster, just warning you! Oh and another thing, there won't be any D/G fluff for a while. It will get there eventually but I want to make it seem believable so I don't want to move to fast. Alright, it's midnight and I'm going to bed! Nighty night! P.S review review review! (Although I will still write this story even if no one reviews because I'm having so much fun writing it, but that's no excuse not to review so go on and push the button!)


	4. The Ferris Wheel

Disclaimer: I own nothing, JK Rowling owns everything. I am SOOO jealous!

A/N: Just to let you know there are a few Ootp spoilers in this chapter, not anything major but I thought you might like to know, now on with the story!

The next week passed quickly. Ginny and Agatha played games all day and had loads of fun. Agatha seemed very attached to Draco although they didn't see him very often during the day, but when they did see him Agatha would run to Draco screaming his name at the top of her voice. He would pick her up and talk to her for a few minutes but then he would say that he needed to do something and he would disappear into his room again.

The only time the really saw him was at meals. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner were always spent with Mr. and Mrs. Connor along with Draco, and of course Agatha and Ginny.

"Ginny and Draco, can I see you for a moment?" Caroline called them into her sitting room leaving Agatha to play with Mr. Connor. It was Sunday, exactly a week since Ginny had come to stay at the Connor's house.

"Mr. Connor and I are going on a business trip," Caroline began, "You two will be here alone with Agatha for a week. Of course the servants will be here though," she added as an afterthought. "I wanted to tell you that there is a muggle carnival coming into town about twenty miles from here and I am sure that Agatha would love to go. You can take your grandfather's car," she said, talking to only Draco now.

"You mean I have to drive that piece of shi-junk?" he changed his words at the last minute seeing that Agatha was standing in the doorway.

"Yes you must, Draco, I already told Agatha about it so you are going to take her whether you like it or not. And if you don't take her," she added in an undertone, "I will find out, and you don't want that to happen."

"Of course we'll take Agatha, I think I'll like the change of scenery as much as she will," Ginny added hoping to ease the tension between Caroline and her grandson.

"Thank you Ginny, Greg and I will be leaving in the early morning so I'll say good-bye to Agatha tonight."

"You're leaving me grandma?" Agatha asked hurt evident in her voice.

"Only for a week baby girl," Caroline tried to console her but to no avail, she started crying. It was getting late after all.

"Why don't I take her to bed," Ginny said after five minutes of soggy good-byes from Caroline and Agatha.

"I want Draco!" she wailed.

"I guess I'll be taking her to bed," Draco said while picking her up.

"I want Ginny too!" she wailed yet again.

"I'm right here doll."

"Alright," she sniffled.

They began the trek up the stairs to Agatha's room and consequently to Ginny and Draco's rooms too since all three rooms were side by side.

They entered the pink room and Draco layed Agatha carefully on the white sheet and covered the tired girl with the blankets.

"G-night Draco," she murmured sleepily as Draco tucked her in.

Ginny sat on the bedside and kissed the girl's forehead.

"Night Ginny," she said as she drifted off into the blissful world of dreams.

Ginny and Draco tip-toed out of her room and shut the door. They both stood outside her room for a minute trying to figure out what to say.

"How are you doing on those chords I showed you?" Draco asked genuinely interested.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that. I think I have the chords down and I was wondering if you could show me a few more," 

"Meet me in the library in five minutes," he said and then went into his room.

Ginny stared at his door for a few seconds before she got her guitar from her room.

"Can I learn a song?"

"I don't know can you?" it bothered Draco very much when people used incorrect grammar.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Will you please teach me a song almighty Draco?"

He looked at her for a moment before simply saying, "Yes."

He picked up his guitar and started playing as he sang,

"When I find myself in times of trouble

Mother Mary comes to me

Speaking words of wisdom

Let it be

Let it be, let it be

Let it be, let it be

Speaking words of wisdom

Let it be, let it be"

Ginny stared at him in awe, letting his beautiful bass voice roll over her like waves. She could sing tolerably well but nothing like that.

Draco was waiting for her to say something. He surprised himself because he was actually nervous.

'Why am I nervous," he thought to himself. 'It's just because I never play in front of people,' he decided.

"That was beautiful," Ginny said truthfully. "What song was that?"

"It's a muggle song by an old group called The Beatles.

"Oh," Ginny said, surprised that Draco Malfoy would know a muggle song. She chose not to comment on her surprise fearing that it might make Draco mad and then he would stop acting so nice. It still puzzled her that he was acting halfway decent.

"You already know G so the other chords you need are F, C. and Aminor."

He showed her the chords and then got up to leave. Ginny put her hand on his arm. He turned swiftly around. She quickly removed her hand.

"Thanks"

He nodded and walked off.

Agatha was asleep on the couch with Ginny standing over her wondering what to do. The first day with Caroline absent had gone well. Agatha had cried for a few minutes at dinner saying "I want grandma!" over and over again but she calmed down quickly when Ginny reminded her of the carnival the next day.

It was eight thirty, a half an hour past Agatha's bedtime but Ginny had caved when Agatha asked if she could stay up. Now Ginny was faced with a dilemma. If she woke Agatha up she would have a really hard time getting her back to sleep, but it seemed that was the only option, Ginny wasn't strong enough to carry Agatha's dead weight up all those stairs to her room. Ginny was about to wake Agatha up when Draco walked into the room.

"What are you doing? She's asleep don't wake her up!" He cried condescendingly.

"What would you like me to do, I can't carry her up all of those stairs," anger was evident in her voice.

Without a word Draco moved to Agatha and picked her up. She murmured softly in her sleep but she didn't wake up. He then made his way to her bedroom. Ginny chose not to follow. He could handle Agatha if she woke up.

She sat on the sofa and closed her eyes, realizing for the first time how exhausted she was.

Just then an owl tapped at the window. She opened the window and untied a letter. Finally! It was Hermione's return letter!

Ginny,

How are you going to live with Malfoy? That must be really odd. The house sounds wonderful! You'll have to describe it in detail when I see you next. Our trip is going wonderfully. I'm sorry I can't really tell you what we're doing here but I can tell you something that will interest you very much. Ron kissed me! I've been waiting for it forever, I didn't think it would come, the day when Ron actually admitted he had feelings for me but it came and I am so happy! I know that you will be thrilled since Ron finally came to his senses. Don't make fun of me but I can't stop smiling! Everything is working out perfectly. Oh and Harry met this girl here in Egypt, she's American and he is quite taken with her. He still needs to get up the courage to ask her out though. I really do hope it's not too awful with Malfoy, keep me informed.

Hermione

P.S don't give Malfoy my love! (hee hee hee)

She didn't know how long she sat there after she read the letter but she knew it must have been a while, probably an hour. She thought about everything, her family and friends in Egypt, Ron and Hermione finally dating, Harry finding a girlfriend, Agatha, Draco, He-who-must-not-be-named… she laughed slightly as she remembered the group that was started in her fourth year, Dumbledore's army, it had been so much fun. All of her life she had wanted to be a part of The Dream Team. She had wanted to be the fourth member and in her fourth year they had kind of let her in, but just as the door was being opened it swung shut again. In her fifth year they started excluding her again. All three of them became members of the Order in their sixth year and the Order wouldn't let her in. They had made an exception for Ron, Harry, and Hermione given their backgrounds but they wouldn't let Ginny in. So once again she was the youngest Weasley, feisty but nothing special, kind of a loner, shy. That was what everyone knew her as. She wanted to be so much more but people wouldn't accept her any other way. She was now fighting back tears although an obstinate one made its way down her cheek. Sure she had friends but no one special. She didn't have a best friend, she didn't have a boyfriend. She was happy for Harry, Ron, and Hermione, she wanted the best for them but it was kind of hard having all of their dreams fulfilled while she was stuck here with a five year old girl and a Malfoy. Hermione was the closest thing she had to a best friend but she was only close with Hermione when Hermione needed a girlfriend instead of Harry and Ron. Sure they talked but never like best friends, she was always Ron's little sister and she was treated accordingly. Now the one tear on her cheek had turned into a flood of tears.

Draco walked into the sitting room to find Ginny sitting on the sofa with her eyes closed, tears pouring down her delicate face. He didn't really know how to handle the situation. He sat down beside her causing her to look up.

"What's wrong? Still pining after Potter? Wondering when he'll love you back?" he asked with a sneer.

She stood up, tears still coursing down her face. She took a step, her fatigue making her stumble and fall… into the arms of Draco who had stood up quickly when he saw her stumble. She was looking into his silver eyes, breathing deeply of his intoxicating cologne.

"I'm not in love with him," she said with conviction as she pushed his arms away refusing to succumb to his cologne which was making her heart leap into her throat.

'Or was it the cologne?' she asked herself. 'Of course it was, what else could it be,' she answered her own thoughts.

He let his arms drop. "Or are you crying because you have no friends?" he sneered at her again.

She looked at him for a moment and then started to silently walk to the door.

"I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave," he called after her.

She whirled around and walked back to him. "We are," as she said it she gave him a kiss on the cheek. He looked at her dumfounded and speechless for once.

"What the hell?"

"That took a lot more bravery than say… this," she said this as she slapped him across the face.

"What was that for? You can't kiss me and then slap me! Why are you doing this? Are you insane?"

Ginny was back to her fiery self once again and she felt stupid for all of the angst only moments before. "The kiss was to show you that I am indeed brave," she thought for a moment, "and also a thank you for catching me. The slap was for your insults before. So you see it all evens out in the end."

She started walking towards the door and turned around just as she was leaving the room, and said, "and about being insane, I think I actually might be." She then headed off to her room.

"We're going to the carnival, we're going to the carnival!" Agatha said in a sing-song voice. They were headed for the garage in the mansion. Ginny hadn't even known that there was a garage. It just proves how big this house is Ginny thought to herself.

"I can't believe grandmother is making me drive a muggle car," Draco said with disgust as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"There's always a first time for everything," Ginny said cheerily, she was almost as excited as Agatha about going to the carnival.

The car ride was relatively short, only about fifteen minutes, but it seemed exceedingly long due to the fact that Draco kept mumbling under his breath, "piece of junk, can't believe I have to drive this," and other broken phrases such as that.

"I see it! I see it!" Agatha yelled excitedly as she spotted a rollercoaster rising high above the ground.

Draco parked the car and payed the fee. Caroline had left them some muggle money before she had departed for her business trip.

They walked onto the fair grounds and Agatha started pointing out all of the things that she wanted to do.

"Let's go on the carousel and then ride the rollercoaster and then go on the swings and then I want to ride the pony and then I want to…" Agatha continued on in this way for another minute before Ginny told her that they would get to everything eventually.

It was getting late and Agatha was tired.

"Maybe it's time to go home," Ginny said to Agatha.

"One more ride, please?"

"I suppose we could do one more."

"Yay! Let's go on the Ferris Wheel, we haven't been on that yet."

They walked to the Ferris Wheel.

"I'll let the two of you ride, I'll just stay down here," Draco told Agatha.

"No, I want to ride alone!"

"Okay then I'll stay down here with Draco," Ginny told Agatha.

"But I want you guys to be on the ride too,"

Draco and Ginny entered the ride. As they started to go up Draco's shoulders became tense.

Ginny looked at him with laughter in her eyes. "Are you afraid of heights?"

"No, don't be ridiculous," he said as he surreptisiously looked over the edge with fear.

"You are! You are afraid of heights!"

"Don't make fun of me," he sneered.

Ginny smiled at him and said, "Everyone's afraid of something, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Oh, really, what are you afraid of?" Draco mocked her.

Ginny looked down and said, "I don't think you really want to know."

Draco looked at her with interest. "Now I do."

"I'm afraid of-not going anywhere."

"What?"

"I'm afraid of not being anything, not going anywhere, not doing anything important with my life."

Ginny looked into his eyes to see if he was laughing at her, but he wasn't.

"I don't think that will happen," Draco said sincerely.

"Really?"

"No."

"Thanks."

Ginny looked at him with gentle astonishment. She thought he'd laugh at her.

"You know, your not as unpleasant as you think you are."

"What makes you say that? My father and I have tortured you and your family for years."

"You aren't your father."

"I might as well be, everyone thinks that I am."

"I don't."

She put her hand over his. Her mind was yelling at her, 'Why are you touching a Malfoy!" it screamed at her. She ignored it.

He put a lock of her hair behind her ear. His lips were moving slowly towards hers. Then the ride stopped, the moment was broken. Draco and Ginny got off of the ride more confused than they had ever been.

"What was I thinking?" Draco and Ginny both thought to themselves.

"He's a Malfoy!"

"She's a Weasley!"

They were driving home. Ginny and Draco were in the front seat and Agatha was in the backseat asleep. Neither of them wanted to mention what had almost happened so they chose not to say anything.

When they got home Draco carried Agatha to her room. Ginny watched Draco's retreating back as he went to put Agatha to bed. She couldn't help but let her mind revert back to what had happened earlier. He had smelled so good, like a chilly autumn day. She mentally slapped herself. 'I can't think about Malfoy like this.' She thought to herself.

She went to her room and slowly shut the door thoughts of Draco and the almost kiss, still swirling through her head as she drifted off into a much needed sleep.

A/N: What do you think, I need you're input! And I would like to thank Moween for being the only person to review every chapter! You rock Moween!


	5. Frosting and Shopping

Disclaimer: The brilliant J.K. Rowling owns everything I own nothing so get off my back!

A/N: Sorry if Draco was a little bit OOC in the last chapter, I'm trying really I am! Thanks to all of the reviewers I hope you like this next installment.

Babysitting with the Dragon chapter 5

Ginny woke up to someone crying her name. She rolled over groggily and looked at her clock. One o'clock in the morning.

She sat up and looked at Agatha who was standing in the doorway with Draco. Agatha was crying, not just crying, bawling.

"She had a bad dream," Draco explained tiredly.

Ginny held her arms out and Agatha climbed up onto the bed and into Ginny's arms.

"Do you want to tell me about your dream?"

"No," Agatha shook her head. "It was really scary."

"Okay well nothing scary can get to you here. Draco and I are here to protect you."

Agatha nodded and cuddled up against Ginny.

"Draco, I think you can go back to bed now," Ginny said trying to let Draco get some sleep even if she wasn't going to get very much.

"Thanks," he mumbled walking away when Agatha started screaming, "Don't go you have to protect me!"

"I'll protect you Agatha. Why don't we let Draco sleep?"

"I want you AND Draco," she whimpered.

Ginny gave Draco an 'I'm sorry I tried' look.

Draco sat down in an armchair fully intending to leave and get some sleep as soon as Agatha shut her eyes.

"Draco, will you come sit with me in the bed?" Agatha asked.

"Can I just stay here? I can protect you from over here better than if I was in the bed."

"No, I'll be safer if you and Ginny are next to me," Agatha said decisively.

'She has both of us wrapped around her little finger,' Draco thought tiredly as he sat on the bed next to Agatha.

"You have to get under the covers or else the monster will come eat you."

Draco got under the covers and he was suddenly very aware that he didn't have a shirt on and Agatha was the only thing separating him and Ginny.

Agatha gave a contented sigh. Ginny and Draco both fell asleep again but were soon awoken by the same little girl.

"I can't sleep," Agatha said as she poked Draco and Ginny with her little fingers.

"And what would you like us to do about that?" Draco asked irritably.

Ginny gave him a death glare saying through eye contact 'if you make her upset we will never get to sleep'

"Why don't we go to the kitchen and have some hot chocolate?" Ginny asked.

Agatha nodded and all three began the trek downstairs to the kitchen. Draco stared at Ginny in her nightclothes. She looked enchanting. 'Did I just think that?' No, no, no, she's not enchanting, she's a Weasley,' Draco reprimanded himself for thinking these things but he still couldn't stop staring at her. Her red hair was down when it was usually up. It fell in waves to the middle of her back and was layered in front to frame her delicate face. She was wearing dark blue flannel pants and a silver silk tank top that flattered her figure.

Ginny turned around with three cups of hot chocolate in her hands. They sat there in silence for a few minutes when suddenly Agatha started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked with concern.

"I want Grandma!" she wailed. Ginny picked Agatha up and tried to quiet her but to no avail. The next two hours were spent trying to calm Agatha down. Finally Agatha fell asleep in her bed at four in the morning.

Draco and Ginny walked tiredly to their rooms and got three hours of sleep before Agatha woke them up again at seven.

Ginny got up tired to the bone. Draco looked much the same but Agatha was as chipper as she always was. They all went downstairs and ate breakfast, Agatha talking up a storm but Draco and Ginny just nodded along. They went into the living room and Agatha and Draco started playing a game. Ginny laid out on the couch watching Draco and Agatha play.

Draco looked over at Ginny laying on the couch after he finished playing with Agatha. She was asleep. Agatha went over to her and started laughing.

"Ginny fell asleep," she giggled to herself and was about to poke her.

"Why don't we let her sleep?"

"Why?"

"She's really tired, she'll soon wake up again."

"Okay, but I'm hungry can we have a snack?"

"Alright," Draco answered as he headed towards the kitchen.

Agatha started looking in the fridge (the wizard equivalent of fridge of course) for something to eat.

"Can I get you something Master Malfoy?" a servant asked Draco.

"No I think we can find something ourselves." Draco replied.

Agatha took out a can of frosting that was almost completely full. "Can I have this?"

"Are you allowed to have frosting?"

"Ginny let me have some."

"Okay, if Ginny let you have some then I guess you can."

"Yay! Can we eat it outside?"

"Sure."

Where am I? Ginny thought groggily as she sat up.

'I must have fallen asleep!' she thought with alarm.

She walked into the kitchen to find a servant. "Do you know where Agatha is?" Ginny asked to the first servant she saw.

"She is with Master Malfoy outside having a snack."

Ginny let out a sigh of relief and made her way outside.

"You gave me a fright!" she said as she sat down next to Draco. "Thank you for letting me sleep though."

"No problem."

Draco had charmed a water hose to chase Agatha around and spin above her head. Agatha was giggling wildly and was soaked from head to toe. She caught sight of Ginny and ran over to her and gave her a big hug as she screamed, "Ginny! You're awake!"

Ginny laughed as she felt the water seep into her shirt from Agatha's wet hug.

"Do you want to play with me Ginny?"

"I don't think I want to get wet right now Agatha, maybe I'll join you later," she replied.

"Okay," Agatha said as the hose started chasing her again.

Ginny took off her shoes and sat on the grass next to Draco. Ginny looked at Draco and noticed that he had a mischievous glint in his eyes. He picked up his wand languidly at one of her shoes and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

"What are you doing?" Ginny cried as her shoe went flying to a wet part of the grass. Ginny rolled her eyes and went to retrieve it. She was almost to her shoe when the hose stopped spinning and turned around and started floating towards her.

"Oh no Draco, no you can't do this!"

Draco just grinned at her as the water hose started spraying her mercilessly. Ginny was trying to run from it but to no avail, everywhere she went it followed.

She finally figured that if she went over to where Draco was sitting he would have to turn it off if he didn't want to get wet. As she was nearing him he flicked his wand and it started chasing Agatha again.

"Ha, ha, very funny," she said with good nature. She was about to sit down again and demand a drying spell when Agatha suddenly said; "I don't feel so good." Ginny walked over and Draco killed the hose.

"What's wrong?" Just then Agatha threw up…all over Ginny.

"Sorry," Agatha said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"It's alright." Ginny said as she looked at her clothes that now stunk to high heaven. She looked at where Draco was sitting and saw for the first time the empty frosting can.

She picked it up and looked at Draco and said, "You let her eat the entire thing didn't you?"

"Was that wrong?"

"Yes! You made her sick! You have to think!"

Draco stood up indignantly. "She said that you let her have some!"

"Yes, a spoonful!"

"So you're saying this is all my fault."

"It is all your fault!"

Draco glared at her and said, "You reek, go get cleaned up."

Ginny raised her eyebrows and said, "Don't order me around. I am employed by your grandmother, not by you."

"She's not here and in her absence you will follow my orders. I'm going flying." At that he turned around and walked away towards the quidditch pitch that is in the castle's backyard.

"So what, you're just going to leave me here dripping with water and vomit with a sick five year old girl?"

"It's not my job to take of her, it's yours and you're getting paid handsomely so don't forget that. Everyone knows that you desperately need the money," he sneered at her and walked away.

"What about last night?" Ginny called after him.

"What about it?" he asked daring her to mention what almost happened.

"Nothing, just you acting like a human being, but I guess you can't expect a Malfoy to act like that all the time," Draco balled his hands into fists but chose to keep walking not wanting Agatha to see him angry. Both Agatha and Ginny watched Draco's retreating back.

"Is Draco mad at me?" Agatha asked.

"No, he's mad at the world."

"Why?"

"I don't know, maybe you should ask him."

"Okay." They walked to the house and Ginny had the servants clean them both up.

They spent the rest of the day indoors doing quiet things so as not to upset Agatha's stomach.

Ginny put Agatha to bed and promised her many times that there were no monsters anywhere in the house. 'Except Draco' Ginny thought bitterly.

It was eight o'clock and Ginny was reading in the living room when suddenly Caroline and Greg Connors apparated right in front of her.

"I thought you weren't returning until the end of the week," Ginny said as she closed her book.

"Our plans changed. How's it all been going?" Caroline asked as she hugged Ginny.

"It's going great. Agatha missed you but nothing major happened." Ginny didn't mention the frosting incident. What Caroline didn't know about her grandson wouldn't hurt her.

"Oh that's wonderful, Ginny why don't we chat tomorrow, I am dead tired."

"Oh by all means, go rest!" Ginny said as she shooed them out of the door.

"Wait, there's something that I have to tell you before I forget, where's Draco?"

"Right here grandmother," Draco said from the doorway.

Ginny glared at him. He acted like he didn't see.

"I have some really exciting news," Caroline told them. "In honor of a big sale that I made, me and some of business associates are having a party here! We're having a muggle theme since muggle parties are all the rage in all of the prominent social circles."

"Would you like me to keep Agatha upstairs during the party?" Ginny asked.

"Oh no! Dear me, why would we do that? Agatha is our pride and joy we want to show our granddaughter and grandson off! So," she clapped her hands together, "Agatha already has her muggle dress but I'm guessing that neither of you have muggle party clothes." Draco and Ginny both shook their head. "Well I've arranged for all of that. You two are going to have an outing into muggle London. You can go by floo powder," she said to Ginny, "And Draco can apparate. So tomorrow evening I expect you both to come back with muggle formal wear. Greg and I will take care of Agatha."

Ginny and Draco both gaped at Caroline.

"Is it really necessary that I go? I am just a nanny," Ginny said.

"Of course it's necessary! I've been just raving to my friends about how good you are with Agatha, they all want to meet you, and one of my friends has a grandson who is just about your age," she winked at Ginny and Ginny blushed.

"So there will be other teenagers there?" Draco asked, resigned to his fate. He hated parties of all kinds.

"Not really, it will only be Mrs. McKinley's granddaughter and Mrs. Cabot's grandson. And you two of course."

Ginny went up to her room and thought about going shopping with Draco. What a nightmare! This was not what she had bargained for when she took this job. Half of her wanted to quit but she knew that she never could. She wouldn't be able to leave Agatha or disappoint Caroline. She took a long bubble bath that she deemed necessary after such a long day.

Ginny headed downstairs awaiting the outing into muggle London with apprehension. She really had no idea how this was going to turn out. Hopefully it wouldn't be too painful.

"Ginny, here's some money for your dress, I'm sure that will be enough. I want you to buy whatever you want, money is no object. Oh, and you should get shoes and jewelry too, everyone needs matching accessories." Ginny thanked her and took some floo powder from the jar on the mantle and said "London"

She was swirling around and around, flames tickling her face. Soon the ride was over and she stepped out of the fireplace in a deserted building. She went outside and found Draco waiting for her.

"Come on let's get this over with," he mumbled and started walking very fast in the direction of one of the muggle stores.

Draco went to the men's section and Ginny walked towards the women's section. An attendant walked up to Ginny and asked if she could help with anything.

"Yes I think you can actually, I need a formal dress."

"Oh, are you getting ready for a party?" The young attendant asked excited, "I just love parties! Don't worry," she said grabbing Ginny's arm, "We'll get you everything you need from the dress to the shoes and the jewelry."

Ginny looked at the girl in wonder but just followed as she led the way to the back of the store.

"Size ten right?" the attendant asked.

"Yes, how'd you know that?"

"This is what I do, and I am good at it if I don't say so myself. Oh, by the way you can call me Emily. Wait right here."

Emily came back in a few minutes with five dresses over her arm. "Try these on."

"Thanks" Ginny said as she entered the dressing room.

The dresses all fit but none of them were THE dress. They were either not the right color, too revealing, not revealing enough, etc. etc. After a half an hour of trying on without any luck Emily suddenly gasped.

"What? What is it?" Ginny asked.

"I just remember we just got this new dress in, I think it will look fantastic on you, I can't believe I didn't think of it before!" Emily ran to the back of the store and brought out a beautiful dress. It was sleeveless and dark green with a skirt that flowed out at the bottom. The middle of the skirt flared open to reveal silver material beneath the dark green. Ginny tried it on and walked out. Emily gasped, "you look beautiful!"

Ginny was in love with her dress. She didn't even care that it was in Slytherin colors. The green looked great against her red waves and it brought out the greenish tint in her brown eyes. It hugged all the right places and it minimized all the places.

"Oh I have just the right shoes!" Emily came back with a pair of silver sandal style heels.

"They're perfect, thank you," Ginny said to Emily as she changed back into her clothes. They then went to the jewelry counter and picked out a diamond and emerald necklace and a matching set of earrings. Caroline had given Ginny a lot of money and had told her to buy whatever she wanted so Ginny did just that. She paid for everything at the counter while Emily gushed about how good she looked in her new dress.

"Are you done?" a familiar voice drawled behind Ginny.

"Yes, and you?"

"I'm done, I can't believe grandmother is making me where a suit," he grimaced.

"Is that your date?" Emily asked in Ginny's ear. "He's really cute."

"No," Ginny blushed not knowing how to explain since he wasn't what she would call a friend. Although she did have to admit that Draco looked good. He was wearing black slacks with a white button up shirt he had rolled the sleeves up to the elbows and his blonde hair wasn't gelled back like it usually was. Draco never dressed down. Ginny had never even seen him in jeans. Ginny shook her head and blushed a deeper shade of red.

Draco hadn't missed the blush and he knew just what the girl had asked Ginny. He felt like embarrassing her so he decided to play along with this Emily person's notion.

"Come love," he said as he grabbed her bag. "Let's get a bite to eat before we head home." He put his arm around her waist and led the flustered Ginny away from the counter.

"Young love," Emily sighed wistfully.

As soon as they were away from Emily Ginny regained her senses and pushed Draco away saying, "What are you doing? Get off me!" she violently pushed Draco's arm away.

"What's the matter, love?"

"Don't call me love! You are a horrible, horrible person!"

"I try" he smiled.

"You did that just to embarrass me!"

"You catch on quickly," Draco said sarcastically.

"Whatever let's just get something to eat."

They sat down at the restaurant and Ginny sighed.

"Now I know I haven't done anything to bother you in the past few minutes."

"No it's not you, I just can never decide what to order."

"You are barmy." (A/N: that means crazy in England)

"No I'm not, it's just that everything looks good."

The waiter came over after a few minutes and asked what they would like to drink.

"Pumpkin juice please," Draco said.

The waiter stared at him and said, "I'm sorry sir, we don't serve that drink."

"We'll have two sodas please," Ginny said, knowing that Draco didn't know what drinks to order. The waiter then asked if they were ready to order.

"Yes, I'll order for both of us." Ginny stared at Draco and was about to say "Excuse me!" when she thought maybe this is his way of being nice. She decided to keep quiet.

"Thanks," Ginny said once the waiter was gone.

"Don't thank me, I just wanted to get our food quickly."

Ginny merely smiled at his harsh tone.

A/N: What do you guys think? Did you like this chapter? Ugh, my school just started so I don't think I'll be able to update as soon as I have been but you never know, maybe I will have time but it's doubtful, just warning you all. Tell me watch you think and if you like this story you should check out my other G/D story called The Room of Requirement. Oh, and don't forget to REVIEW!


	6. The Sky is Crying

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I am extremely sad, maybe one day I'll own something. Look out for something by me in a few years! (Hmm that might be a problem since you don't know my real name but whatever, maybe I'll say something in my Thank you section about writing fanfiction under the name Scarlett8 so keep a look out! (Yeah that will probably never happen but a girl can dream!)) P.S. Can you have a parenthesis inside of a parenthesis? 

A/N: I am so sorry for the long delay! I will be better next time, I swear!

Chapter Six

"Bye Ginny, by Agatha!" Caroline called from the door. Caroline and Greg were going to be gone for the day but they would be back tomorrow. 

"By grandma!" Agatha called back

"What are we going to do today?" Ginny asked Agatha once Caroline was out the door.

"Let's play hide and seek!"

"Okay, why don't you go hide and I'll count to a hundred."

"Can Draco play too?"

"That's up to him, why don't you ask him?"

"Draco, will you play with us?"

"Sure" Draco said languidly.

"Draco is gonna count to a hundred, I want you to hide with me Ginny,"

Ginny took Agatha's hand and said, "Alright, let's go find a really good hiding place."

"Yay!"

Draco started counting and soon reached one hundred. "Ready or not, here I come!"

Ginny couldn't help but stifle a laugh to hear Draco utter those words that were normally associated with dirty seven-year-olds and their babysitters. Here was a sophisticated pureblood wizard playing hide and go seek with his five year old cousin. Somehow she knew that no one back at Hogwarts would believe her if she told them that she had played hide and go seek with Draco Malfoy.

Draco found them beneath the dining room table. Agatha shrieked and laughed, "It doesn't count you have to tag me first!"

Draco started chasing her around the room, which was an enormously hilarious sight for Ginny to witness. Draco took out his wand and was about to playfully perform a light tickling spell on her. Agatha saw the wand and jumped on Draco's back with her arms around his neck so he couldn't reach her with his wand. Draco and Agatha were both laughing hysterically. Agatha grabbed Draco's wand from his hand, slid down from his back and started running hoping to make a clean break to the door. No such luck. Draco ran up to her, picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder. She then proceeded to pound on his back; his wand still clenched in her fist. 

Draco let her down from his back. Agatha, grinning from ear to ear then started to again run towards the door except she missed the door and ran straight into the wall. She lay on the floor sobbing with Draco's broken wand next to her.

Ginny ran to her and said, "Are you okay?" Agatha shook her head. "What hurts?" Agatha pointed to her nose. 

"It's just a bruise," Draco said. "Can I use your wand?" he asked Ginny, looking in dismay at the fragmented pieces of his. Ginny handed him her wand. Draco healed the bruise with a few muttered spells. Draco looked at a vase that had somehow been broken in Agatha's collision with the wall. "Repairo" Draco said. Just as he muttered these words a violent force threw him face first into the wall. Draco backed from the wall and then looked at Ginny's wand, which was now in the same state as his. 

"Great," Ginny said. Agatha stopped crying hysterically and chose to whimper instead. Ginny helped Agatha to her feet and went to the kitchen to clean the little bit of blood that was still coming out of her nose. Draco followed them to the kitchen. The servants cleaned both Agatha and Draco up with a spell but Agatha's nose still hurt. 

"Why did my wand break? All you did was repair a vase." Ginny said to Draco.

"You're not supposed to use other peoples wands and if you do there is a chance that they'll backfire."

"And I'm not allowed to use magic during summer but you are so you had to use my wand," Ginny finished for him.

"Exactly"

"What do you want to do Agatha?" Ginny asked the little girl next to her.

"Can we play checkers?"

"Alright" Ginny got out the board and set up the pieces. They both sat down on the floor and Draco was about to leave when Agatha said, "I change my mind I want you both to read me a story." Ginny sighed inwardly and put away the checkerboard and told Agatha to get a book that she wanted to read. 

Draco and Ginny were alone for a few minutes. It was rather awkward. They usually had Agatha with them to make them feel comfortable. Just then an owl tapped on the window. Draco got up and let it in, thankful for the distraction from the impending silence. 

"It's for you," he said and threw the letter and a corresponding package on her lap.

Ginny recognized the script immediately. She squealed and opened her mother's letter.

_Ginny,_

_Hey darling, how are you doing? Is little Agatha a sweet girl? I heard from Hermione that you are staying with Draco Malfoy's grandparents. Honey, are they treating you all right? Because if they aren't, the things your father would do to them… Anyway, just write me back and tell me how you're being treated. You never know with Malfoys. Don't worry about me, Arthur won't let any of the women or anyone below eighteen do anything dangerous. (Except Harry of course, I just feel for that boy with so much weight on his poor little shoulders!) So Ron, Hermione, me and all of your school friends are in no danger, we're mostly doing small but vital things to help out Dumbledore. But do write to Bill and Charlie, no one will tell me exactly what they are doing but I know it must be dangerous so just send them your love and maybe some of those ginger cookies that you make so well, I know they'd love those along with your letter. Well I have to go sweetie, but do make sure you write us back, all of us here are dying for some news of the outside world. _

_Lots of Love,_

_Mum_

_Hey Gin,_

_I decided to enclose my own letter in here with your mum's. It's really hectic over here but things haven't been that rough. Like your mum said, we've been doing small things here and there. Ron is really upset because he wanted to go on the "big mission" as he calls it, with Harry and Mr. Weasley. Don't tell him this but I'm glad he's not gone, I want him where I can keep my eye on him! I know you wrote to Ron and told him that you are now taking guitar lessons from him, let me be the first one to tell you, that is so weird. A Malfoy giving a Weasley guitar lessons. I never thought I'd see the day, I can't believe your last letter, "He's not that bad" yeah right Gin, he's not that bad my arse. Anyway, I have enclosed some easy guitar music that my mum used when she tried to teach me guitar last summer, let me just tell you, I was terrible and I was so upset because I'm good at everything but I really stunk so hopefully you're better than me. The Beatles are my mum's favorite band so there is a big easy guitar book of a bunch of their songs. Enjoy! _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Ginny folded the letters back up with a smile and opened the package that Draco had thrown on her lap. There were a few pages of sheet music from bands that she didn't know, The Beatles book that Hermione had spoken of and a big book of  children's songs.. Ginny picked them up with delight. She was perusing through them when Agatha came back carrying about fifteen different books. Ginny put her new guitar music back in the box they had come in and looked at Agatha with amusement. The package and the letters had restored her good nature. 

"Which one do you want to read first?"

"This one," Agatha handed Ginny a book entitled, "The Duck Who Couldn't Swim"

Agatha directed Ginny and Draco to sit on the couch and then she jumped up and sat in-between them. She held the book open and turned the pages as she instructed Draco and Ginny in turn to read aloud.

Caroline and Greg returned home just as they were starting their third book and Ginny's voice was starting to get hoarse. 

The rest of the evening passed in peace with a recitation of the demise of Ginny and Draco's wands to Greg and Caroline at dinner.

***

Draco woke up to the sunlight streaming in his eyes. It was the first time in weeks that he hadn't been awoken by a little girl coming in and staring and poking at him until he woke up. 

Draco groggily got out of bed and slowly got dressed. He went downstairs and realized it was eleven o'clock in the morning, he had no idea he had been that tired. He looked out the window and saw that it was a dreary summer day. The sky was gray and drizzling rain. He went out of his room to the kitchen to get something to eat. He was famished. 

He entered the kitchen and saw to his surprise found Ginny cooking. 

Ginny was feverishly baking up a storm. She had already made three batches of her gingersnap cookies and was starting on her fourth. She was still in her pajamas and she had been up since nine o'clock this morning. 

Ginny snapped her head quickly around when she felt a cold hand on her arm. She watched in surprise as Draco pulled her tank top sleeve up to her shoulder from where it had fallen on her arm. Draco, seeming to realize what he had done quickly stepped back.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked pointing to all of the gingersnaps surrounding Ginny.

"I'm baking cookies for my brothers."

"Where's Agatha?"

"When I woke up this morning there was a note from Caroline. She said that she and Greg had taken Agatha out for the night. They would be back tomorrow morning."

"Where are the servants?" he asked seeming to notice for the first time that they were the only people there.

"Caroline gave them the day off since it was just the two of us."

"How are we going to eat? Neither of us have a working wand."

"Cook" Ginny said looking at Draco as if he were stupid. "Oh and that reminds me, Caroline also said in the note that she took both of our wands to go get them fixed today."

"I can't cook like a muggle!"

"Well I guess you can learn."

"How do you know how to cook without magic?"

"My mum taught me, she said that if anything should ever happen and I have no wand that I should know how to do a few things without magic."

"What are you, a Boyscout?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"What?" Ginny didn't understand.

"You know, their motto, 'always be prepared?'" Ginny gave him another blank look. He rolled his eyes and decided it wasn't worth explaining. "Nevermind, but I still don't understand the whole cookie thing, why are you making them again?"

Ginny plopped down on the kitchen floor a tear slowly making it's way down her cheek. "I don't know how else to help them. I'm so worried!" With that she put her head in her hands unaware that Draco was even still there and feeling very uncomfortable at the moment. He had never needed to comfort a crying girl before. Most girls stayed away from him and those who did hang around with him were all Slytherines with a no crying policy and he had never in all of his sixteen years, seen his mother cry. He was now at a total loss for words, what to do, what to do? Draco got his handkerchief, he got on his knees and lifted her head out of her hands while wiping her tears away. Neither of them said a thing as they both got up. He picked up a bowl and said, "I'm going to help you bake, what do you want me to do?" 

Ginny was in shock. 'How can those hands, those Malfoy hands, be so gentle?' she thought. 

"Stir the dough," she answered him belatedly.

After another hour of baking Ginny decided that six batches of gingersnaps was enough. Draco surveyed the boxes upon boxes of cookies they had made.

"I think we got a bit carried away," he told her with amusement.

"Maybe just a bit," she replied. 

Draco whistled and an owl landed on his arm. "Isis," 'that must be the owl's name,' Ginny thought. "Isis, I want you to take this package," he started tying the package to her leg, "along with this letter," He put the letter that Ginny had written to her brother's in Isis' mouth, "to Bill and Charlie Weasley. This owl," he pointed to the owl that had brought the letter to Ginny, "will carry the package with you. Go on now!" he opened the window and let them fly away.

Since they had no wands, Draco and Ginny started cleaning up the kitchen the muggle way. 

It was now noon, and both of them were famished after their frenzied ginger snap baking. Ginny made up two turkey sandwiches and cut up two apples for their lunch. Surprisingly enough, Draco didn't complain about the meager fare. In truth, Draco was rather puzzled. 'Why did Ginny care so much about her brothers?' he thought to himself. He couldn't even imagine caring about someone that much. They passed much of the day just reading quietly in the library. 

All of a sudden Ginny got up from her chair in the library and without a word to Draco just left the room. Curious, Draco followed at a distance, not wanting Ginny to know that she was being followed. He stealthily followed her all the way to the other side of the house into one of the gardens in the backyard. She sat serenely on a bench and looked towards the cloud riddled sky. He came out from his hiding place and said, "What are you doing out here?"

"Just contemplating," she said demurely

"Contemplating what?"

"Oh, I don't know…everything, I suppose"

"It looks like it's going to rain,"

"Good, I love the rain,"

"Why?"

"Full of questions right now, aren't we Draco?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No"

"Then answer me,"

"I guess it just has sentimental value. When I was younger and not in Hogwarts yet, whenever it rained my mum and I would back cookies all day. My mom would always say 'the sky is crying' whenever I asked why it rained"

"Why would the sky cry?"

Ginny blushed, "My mum always said it was tears of joy because the sky could look down upon a person as beautiful as me…" she fumbled through the sentence hoping that he wouldn't make some biting reply of how she most definitely was not beautiful and how no one, not even the sky would cry over her so callled beauty, surprisingly enough, Draco made no such remark.

Draco decided not to tell Ginny what his parents used to tell him about the rain. They used to tell him that the gods were angry with each other and every time it rained a god was tortured and killed. Very morbid compared to Ginny's memories.

Ginny stood up and picked up a forget-me-not.

"Why do you pick up a forget-me-not when there are roses all around? Why pick such an insignificant flower when there are more beautiful flowers all around?" Draco asked her, very curious about her choice. Usually when people did things that he didn't understand he kept his questions to himself. He was always taught to not be open with other people but something about Ginny made him want to ask her things.

"Why do you call it insignificant?" she asked "I think it's the prettiest one of all," she replied with a smile. 

Draco sat back and thought about what she had just said. He had never thought of forget-me-nots in that way. Something about their blue petals was stately and beautiful now that he thought about it. Forget-me-nots were so overshadowed by the other flowers that he rarely noticed them. Kind of like Ginny, she was so overshadowed by her family that he never even thought about her apart from being a Weasley, when really she was the "prettiest one of all." Draco shook his head. 'The prettiest one of all,' he scoffed, 'what am I thinking?'

Just as he was ending this series of thoughts, fat raindrops started to fall from the sky, Ginny let out a little shreik as a downpour of rain started pouring down upon them. They both ran back into the house, laughing at their misfortune.

A/N: So what do you think? I had so much trouble getting this chapter out, hence the reason it's so late! I am so sorry, I cannot believe that took two months! But a lot of stuff has been happening and I have been so busy! But I promise, the next chapter will take no more than a month. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I think the next chapter or the chapter after next will be the party. Review Review Review!!!!!!!!!


	7. The Party

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling, or The Muppets. So get off my back! 

A/N: Hey everyone, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story, you guys rock! And I am so sorry that I have not updated this in forever. I meant to I really did but then time just slips away you know? And plus I just had finals so everything was totally hectic. I'm kind of disappointed in myself, I got two B's! I really wanted to get all A's but I guess there's always next semester right? And I can just tell myself that the B's were in my hardest classes which usually only Juniors are in (Chemistry Honors and Spanish 3) so I guess I didn't do too badly. Anyway, I kinda got off subject but read and enjoy! (and review)

"Ginny, Ginny, wake up," Ginny woke up to Draco shaking her awake.

"What? What is it?"

"Come with me, I want to show you something."

Ginny got up and groggily walked out with Draco, letting him lead her by the hand. Ginny furtively looked at her hand which was being held by Draco, he didn't seem to notice so she decided to let it be since his hand was quite warm and actually very comforting. 

Draco let go of her hand as they reached a staircase, they climbed for quite awhile in a companionable silence which they had sort of adopted since coming to a silent agreement that they wouldn't grate on each other's nerve after the "frosting incident" as Ginny referred to it in her mind.

Draco led Ginny up to a balcony where an incredible sunrise was taking place. 

"Oh," Ginny breathed reverently. "It looks like someone left the gate to heaven open again," she said with a smile. The sunrise was completely awe-inspiring. Ginny took her eyes from the sunrise to examine her surroundings a bit more. She was on the highest balcony of the house. The balcony was very ornate and beautiful with a table and two chairs waiting for them only a few feet away. 

Ginny sat down in one of the chairs and watched Draco as he sat in the one across from her. 

"Do you like it?" Draco asked.

"Like it? How could I not? It is wonderful! And the trees look positively diminutive from up here," came her gleeful response. 

Draco pulled out a thermos of coffee from his under his cloak and poured it into two mugs that were sitting on the table in front of them. He gave it to Ginny just how she liked it, a little bit of cream and one lump of sugar. 

"How'd you know how I take my coffee?"

"I've seen you do it a hundred times,"

"I suppose that's true," There was a pause, "Thank you for bringing me here, it's beautiful."

"Your welcome,"

"How'd you find this place?" 

"My grandmother showed it to me when I was here as a little boy. I come here to think sometimes."

"You know, you never did tell me why you came to stay with your grandparents. I don't mean to pry but…well I am curious by nature, it's this damn red hair, you know?"

Draco thought for a moment, he didn't know what, but something prompted him to tell her about what happened. She would find out soon enough anyway. It's a miracle that his grandmother had never brought it up before. Draco decided that it was time.

"My father went to jail after my fifth year, as you know. I only had my mother, who never really cared for me anyway. It wasn't that she disliked me or anything, it was just that I was never really important enough for her time. But she did care _about_ me, that's different from caring _for_ me." 

"How so?"

"If you care for someone, then you like them, you like being in their company. But if you care about someone, you only care what happens to them. If I was sick she hired the best nurses to take care of me. But that's just it, I never wanted the best nurses, I just wanted my mother. When my dad got sent to Azkaban my mother started ignoring me even more than usual. I could tell that something was wrong but she never gave me the time of day enough for me to ask if she was alright," he paused, debating whether to go on, "One night I got this urge to go talk to my mother. I went into her study and there she was, lying on the floor, a bottle of pills scattered next to her. I immediately alerted the servants who went to get a doctor but it was already too late. She had overdosed on sleeping pills and died." Draco was now quiet.

"Oh Draco, I am so sorry," Ginny whispered as she put her hand over Draco's. 

"It's alright, it's no one's fault. It happened at the very end of last year, my sixth year. I'll be seventeen in three weeks and I'm staying with my grandparents until I'm eighteen and then I get my parent's estate and fortune." Draco looked at the stricken look on Ginny's face. Apparently she had not even considered that this was the reason Draco was now with his grandparents. 

"Don't look like that Gin, I've made my peace with it."

Ginny smiled at her nickname. He had never called her Gin before. It had taken his grandmother's wrath to get him to even call her Ginny, this was a huge step for him.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your mother,"

"I know you won't, that's why I told you. I trust you."

'Another huge step, trusting someone, wow he is improving by leaps and bounds this morning!' Ginny thought to herself.

"I'm glad you do," 

Ginny brought her knees up to her chin, sipped her coffee, and said, "You know, the party is coming up soon."

"Yeah, I know. I don't know if I'm particularly looking forward to it though."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!"

"You don't know, you've never had to attend one of these things, they are very boring."

"Yes, maybe before, but this time it won't be."  
"And why not?"

"Because I will be there with you of course!" Ginny said sweetly. "It'll be exciting! You're right, I've never been to something like this and once I go, I can tell people that I have, that'll so cool!"

"Maybe for you,"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Draco, we already covered this. I will personally make sure that you have fun. Does that make you feel better?"

"Yes it does."

They chatted amiably for a while about the party. It was funny, Ginny had never thought in her entire life that she would be in a place like this, chatting amiably with Draco Malfoy. All of this was just so odd!

"I cannot believe that the party is tomorrow! There is so much to do around the house to get it ready!" Ginny sighed.

"The chefs have been working all week on food for the party, that must be why my grandmother gave them a day off yesterday. They're using very complicated magic to make everything intricately and beautifully decorated. The cake, well, suffice to say that it will blow peoples minds, it's huge! But all we really have to do today is decorate, which won't be that hard with our wands back," he swished his wand around reverently. 

Apparently the wands had appeared next to Draco's bed sometime during the night. They were both very pleased to have them back. Especially Draco, since he could use his without getting into trouble with the school.

After a few more minutes of chatting Ginny said, "We should be getting back in the house. I want to get started with decorating before your grandmother gets home."

"I guess you're right," Draco got up out of his chair with a groan. 

**

"Ginny, the party starts in two hours, could you go get Agatha ready?"

"Sure Caroline. Come on Agatha, let's go upstairs," Ginny answered, glad to get out of the chaos that was surrounding the house now that the party was only a few hours away.

It took Ginny an hour to get Agatha ready since the little girl would not sit still while Ginny tried to comb and wash her hair. After she was finished Ginny brought Agatha down for Caroline to inspect.

"Oh, don't you look darling my dear!" Caroline said as soon as Agatha walked through the door.

"You did a wonderful job Ginny, now it's your turn. Go upstairs and get ready, Agatha can help arrange the flowers around the house."

"Yay," Agatha screamed, she had been wanting to help with the party all day but no one would let her until now.

Ginny went to her bathroom and took a much needed bubble bath. After that she put on her make-up. Nothing too dramatic, just the basics, a hint of eyeliner, some silver eye-shadow with a hint of green, and some reddish colored lip-gloss that complimented her pale skin. She put her hair in some magic rollers that she had gotten for her birthday one year that proclaimed, "majestic waves in twenty seconds!" She took them out twenty seconds later and had "majestic waves" just like the ad promised. Now it was time for the dress to come on. She slipped into the silken folds and zipped it up as far as she could. 

"Oh no," she sighed. She couldn't zip it up all the way. Her arm didn't bend like that! She stood there, contemplating what to do. Finally she decided she must find someone to do it for her. 

She stuck her head out of her door and said, "Excuse me, could someone help me?" 

A few seconds later she was greeted by the sound of footsteps, "What do you need?" Draco asked.

'Not the person I wanted to help me,' Ginny thought.

"Um, could you zip me up," Ginny blushed as she said it. 

"Alright, turn around." Ginny turned. She shivered as she felt his fingers on her bare skin. Every time he touched her it sent an electric shock up her spine.

'that's odd,' Ginny thought, 'that's how it used to feel when I touched Harry.'

"Sorry, I know, my fingers are cold," Draco said after feeling her shiver.

"It's fine," 

She turned around and for the first time Draco got a good look at her.

"How do I look?"

"You look…um…" Draco stammered not knowing what to say as he took in her gorgeous green and silver dress, the modest emerald and diamond necklace, the diamond drops in her ears, and her flowing red waves. He wasn't exactly the smooth talker that other people thought he was.

"Not good? Oh no, what is it?" Ginny asked in a panic.

"No, no, no!" Draco exclaimed not wanting her to doubt herself. "You look…" Draco still didn't know what to say. "Perfect," he said, at last finding the right word.

Ginny blushed all the way to the roots of her hair.

"But wait, there's something missing, hold on," Ginny watched his retreating back and saw him pick up a silver rose from the vase in the hallway. He walked over with it and gently placed it behind her ear.

"Now, you look perfect," he whispered in her ear. 

"Draco," Caroline called from downstairs.

"Sorry, I must go greet the guests. Not exactly my forte but I'll try to be polite," he gave her an impish grin.

"Go, do your duty, I'll be down in a little while. And I will uphold my promise."

"What promise is that?"

"The promise that you will have fun of course!"

"I'll hold you to it,"

**

It was now nine o'clock, the party had been going for two hours now and Agatha was getting very tired. So far it had been relatively boring, having to chat with this important person and that important person. Ginny hoped it would get better soon.

"Caroline," Ginny whispered in her ear, "I think I should put Agatha to bed, she's very tired and I think that she's had quite enough of tonight's action."

"Alright, go ahead, but be quick about it, there are still some hands to shake I'm afraid."

Ginny picked Agatha up and started the very long ascent up the stairs. She finally got to Agatha's room and gently sat her on the bed. 

"Agatha, we have to get you in your nightclothes, do you think you could do that for me?"

Agatha nodded her head yes. She slowly put her pajamas on, with Ginny helping her every now and then. Finally, she laid her head down on the pillow. Ginny tucked her in.

"Will you sing to me?"

"What would you like me to sing?"

"Anything."

"Alright." Ginny thought for a moment and then decided on a song that her dad had sung to her when she was a child. Apparently it had been a very popular muggle American song from a television show called, "The Muppets" her dad liked it because of its association with muggles but she liked it because of all the memories it held for her.

"Why are there so many 

Songs about rainbows,

And what's on the other side?

Rainbows are visions 

But only illusions,

And rainbows have nothing to hide.

So we've been told 

And some choose to believe it

I know they're wrong

Wait and see

Someday we'll find it  
The rainbow connection

The lovers 

The dreamers

And me."

Her voice trailed off slowly on the last note. She sighed a happy sigh and looked at the sleeping, angelic face of the child before her. Sometimes she wished that she could be as blissfully happy as Agatha. There are a lot of things that people can learn from little children. She looked around the room to find herself staring into the eyes of one, Draco Malfoy.

She smiled at him and said, "Aren't you supposed to be doing your family duty?"

"I've been doing it for two hours, I think they can handle it if I take a break for five minutes." He paused, "You should sing more often,"

"No I shouldn't. I may not be that bad, but I'm not that good either."

"Don't underestimate yourself."

Ginny bit her lip, "We better get out there again, someone has probably missed us."

"You're right,"

"Aren't I always?" Ginny answered coquettishly.

They made there way down the stairs rather slowly, due to Ginny's high-heeled shoes. Once they were downstairs they expected people to bombard them with chit-chat. They were wrong. It appeared that most everyone was now on the dance floor. And it also looked like the two other teenagers, Emma and Scott, had hit it off quite well, since they were dancing non-stop.

Ginny and Draco chuckled to themselves, knowing that Draco was supposed to be with Emma and Ginny was supposed to be with Scott. Sometimes plans go in totally different directions then they were meant to.

After standing around for a few minutes Draco had made up his mind. "Would you like to dance?"

Ginny looked at him, surprised. After regaining her composure she merely said, "Sure."

Caroline watched Ginny and Draco twirling around on the floor. Draco whispered something to Ginny and Caroline saw her smile and laugh. Caroline sighed to herself. If only they would bring their barriers down!

"How'd you learn to dance so well?" Ginny asked breathlessly as she twirled around the room with Draco.

"Dance lessons since I was five. Have they paid off?" He asked her with a grin as he dipped her.

"I should say so," she said with a laugh. "No one I know dances half as well as you."

"How many people have you danced with?" Draco asked. Suddenly it mattered to him. He didn't like the idea of any other guy dancing with Ginny.

"Oh, a few," she said, "mostly just my brothers." Draco relaxed a little.

The dance ended and Ginny said, "Let's go get something to drink,"

Draco led her to the table and picked up two champagne glasses. It wasn't champagne, merely sparkling cider. Apparently this was a very popular drink with muggles and since this was a muggle party Caroline had wanted everything authentic.

Ginny was quickly finished with her drink and soon they were out on the dance floor again.

"Caroline,"

"Yes," she turned around to address whoever had said her name.

"Who is that girl that your grandson is dancing with? They seem to be having a wonderful time. I don't think I've ever seen your son that happy." 

"I don't think I ever have either. The girl he is dancing with is Virginia Weasley. She is my nanny for the summer, to help with Agatha. They seem to be hitting it off quite well don't you think?"

"A Malfoy, dancing with a Weasley?" Caroline's guest was shocked, "I never thought I'd see the day."

"I didn't either," Caroline said with a grin.

They hadn't realized it but Draco and Ginny had spent the entire night together, dancing, talking, laughing, and generally having a very good time. 

It was a very big shock to them when they realized that they were the only ones out on the dance floor. 

"Where did everyone go?" Ginny asked once they were off the dance floor.

"Home dear!" Caroline answered her. "It is nearly one in the morning. I think you two should get to bed."

Ginny went to her bathroom ready to take off her dress and make-up. She tried slipping out of the folds of her dress but unfortunately she still needed someone to help her with her zipper. 

Draco appeared in her doorway. "Need any help with that?" He asked her as she tried to bend her arm every which way in order to reach the zipper.

She sighed, "Yes please." 'How mortifying, ' she thought to herself, 'twice in one day.'

This time his hands were warmer but she still got that shock when their skin touched.

"Thanks," she murmured.

He nodded his head and backed out of the room.

She slowly took off her make-up and got into her pajamas. It seemed like she tossed and turned forever. She just could not get to sleep! It was like the forces of the world were working against her and had forbid her to go to sleep. She looked at the clock. Three in the morning. She gave up going to sleep and decided to do something with herself. She got up out of bed and went out of her room. She found herself walking towards where Draco had taken her two nights ago, to the balcony. She entered the balcony and sat down in a chair to think about nothing and everything at the same time. The most prominent thought was the fact that school started in three short weeks. She couldn't believe everything that had already happened this summer and she knew that leaving Agatha and Caroline would be more than hard. She also thought of Draco, what would he be like back at school? Suddenly Ginny felt a hand on her shoulder. She swiftly turned around. Once she realized it was only Draco she relaxed.

"What are you doing here this late at night?" Ginny asked.

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Same."

Ginny got up and walked to the balcony railing. Draco followed. 

"Did you have fun? I promised you that you would have fun, did I uphold it?"

"Yes, you did, I admit I had fun. A lot more fun than I thought I'd have."

Ginny grinned, "I told you so. Although, there were a _lot_ of hands to shake."

"Yes, there always is. Oh I suppose you heard Mr. Beaumont's story about how he is a descendant of Napoleon. He tells that boring, long, story to every unsuspecting person. I meant to warn you about it before, but it must have slipped my mind.

Ginny laughed, "Yes, I heard the story, it was boorishly long, but I found it a little interesting near the end."

"You always do, but don't show too much interest because then he'll go into his second and much longer story about his wife and how she's a distant relative of that American, Benjamin Franklin!"

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind if I ever do see Mr. Beaumont again."

She giggled as a leaf blew into Draco's hair. She reached up onto his disarray of silver blonde hair and pulled the leaf out. They were both suddenly aware of the close proximity they were in. Ginny still hadn't fully removed her hand from his hair. 

Draco moved closer and Ginny ran her hand through his hair. He slowly lowered his face and Ginny moved her arms around his neck. Their lips met and it was nothing like Ginny had ever experienced before. Sure she had had her innocent pecks last year but she had never been truly kissed before. You know, that one kiss, where it's just you and him and a vast sea of nothingness, where nothing can bother you because you never want to let go. It was that one special kiss for both of them.

Draco briefly deepened the kiss and then they both slowly pulled away. Ginny bit her lip. Draco gave a sort of half smile. "You always do that when you're nervous."

"Do what?"

"Bite your lip."

Ginny gave him a funny expression. "You know more about me than my own brother does," she smiled and looked down gently rubbing her finger on her lips. 

"Ginny,"

"Yeah," she said as she looked up.

He came towards her and gave her a light, soft kiss on her already tingling lips.

"Sweet dreams," he said. And then he walked back into the house.

Ginny stayed out on the balcony with a big grin. Not exactly knowing what all of this meant but not really caring at this point.

She slowly walked back into the house, which was a hard feat since her legs felt like jelly. 

But once her head hit the pillow she was pretty much instantly asleep, dreaming about Draco and what was to come in the days ahead.

A/N: What do you think? I've actually never been kissed so you all have to tell me if I wrote the kiss okay. Did I do well? Not too rushed I hope. Review please! 


	8. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own anything, if I did I would be much wealthier than I am….

A/N: I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update! It's just been truly insane. I went on a ten-day trip to Europe with my school which was amazing! We went to Italy, France, and England, oh it was so much fun! But you can understand (I hope) that I haven't had time lately to update what with all the make-up homework and recovering from jet-lag and everything. But you are getting your update now so I hope you enjoy!

"What!" 

"No, don't say it like that, it's a good thing, but don't tell Ron!" Ginny pleaded with Hermione.

"Of course I won't tell Ron…he would most definitely kill the messenger on this little bit of information. What would I tell him anyway? 'Hey Ron, sorry to tell you this but your baby sister just snogged your worst enemy.' I highly doubt that would go over to well with him."

"Thank you so much, I just had to tell someone, you know?"

"Yeah, I do, and even though I don't exactly approve, I'm still glad you're happy." There was a pause and then Hermione said, "So…is he a good kisser?"

Ginny started to laugh. "Oh, so now you want to know about it?" Ginny blushed and said, "To tell the truth, it was…everything. I know that sounds odd but the other guys, well guy," she admitted, "that I kissed couldn't even compare. I don't know why, it's not like it was a different," she paused searching for the right word, "technique or anything. Maybe it was just chemistry, or something. All I know is that before I always thought that the storybook fireworks were all a just a bit of rubbish but now," she bit her lip, "I know what they're talking about," she giggled a little in embarrassment, "I don't mean to sound corny or anything."

"Don't worry, I know what you're talking about. I don't know if you want to know this about your brother and me, but it was the same sort of thing. When I had kissed Victor in fourth year there just wasn't any chemistry but now with Ron—."

"Okay, that's all I need to know about my brother!" Ginny cut Hermione off with a laugh. 

"When did it happen?"

"Two weeks ago when Caroline threw a party." There was a slight pause. "So when are you guys coming home. You know school starts in a week,"

"Oh, I meant to tell you first thing but then you distracted me. We're all coming home in three days."

"Three days! That's amazing! I've been missing you guys a lot," Ginny confessed.

"We've all missed you too."

Ginny heard footsteps. "It's been nice talking to you," Ginny said hurriedly, "but I think I hear someone so I better go. Give everyone my love, bye!"

Ginny quickly ducked out from under the fireplace and ran to sit down in a chair and pretend to read her book.

"What are you doing up so early?" Caroline asked her with a yawn.

"I just woke up and couldn't get back to sleep," Ginny said 

"You know," Caroline turned to her with a saddened look on her face, "I'm going to miss you and Draco quite a bit once you're both gone away back to school."

Ginny hugged Caroline. She hadn't really thought about having to leave Caroline, "I'll write you all the time, books and books!" 

"Of course you will darling, and I'll write you books and books back!"

"What about me?" Draco asked from the doorway, "Will you write me books and books grandma?" He asked with a smirk as he made his way over to where the two of them were sitting.

"Of course I will Draco darling." She replied with a laugh.

Ginny smiled shyly in Draco's direction still not really knowing how to act around him anymore. To tell the truth, it was a little anti-climactic after the kiss because Draco wasn't home very much, he was doing some business with his Grandpa so he and Ginny hadn't seen each other very much since the party.

Caroline looked slyly in both of their directions, "You know what," she said to them, "I think that you two deserve a day off."

"No, Caroline, it's quite alright I don't need a day off," Ginny exclaimed.

"No no, I insist. After the wonderful job both of you did entertaining my guests at the party you deserve a day off. I don't think I ever got to thank you properly. I'll have it all arranged in a few minutes. We'll look after Agatha and you two shall have an outing into Muggle London. How does that sound?"

Ginny knew that once Caroline had made up her mind about something there was virtually nothing you could do to change it. So instead of protesting she smiled and said, "Thank you." As did Draco. 

"Oh, and don't worry about Agatha," Caroline called over her shoulder, "Greg and I'll take of her, we'll all have a blast today!" And with that she was out the door.

The tension between Draco and Ginny was palpable. Neither of them really knew what to say. Neither of them thought that the kiss was a mistake but so they couldn't say something along those lines but ever since the kiss, they'd been so uncomfortable around one another. What were they going to say?

"So um, I have to get ready, I suppose, for this outing that we're having," Ginny said utterly disgusted with herself because she couldn't think of anything better to say to him.

"Oh right, I suppose I have to also."

They both went upstairs in silence and gratefully went into their separate rooms.

Ginny was in a state. She didn't want the entire afternoon to be spent in awkward silence! But she had absolutely no idea what to say to him. She needed advise but had no one to get it from. She sat down on her bed with a sigh. She needed common ground…things that they could both talk about and enjoy. The problem was she couldn't think of any common ground. She supposed she was over-thinking this.

She got up from her bed and started to get dressed.

**

"So…" Ginny said, still at a loss for words. She hated this kind of awkward silence! They had been in London for about five minutes and neither of them had said a thing. "Wasn't Agatha great at the party?" Ginny said and suddenly the ice was broken. They talked amiably about Agatha and the party but they both tactfully avoided what happened after the party. Before they knew it, it was time for lunch. They had been in and out of many different stores but neither of them had wanted to buy anything yet. Caroline had given them some muggle spending money. 

They went into the same restaurant that they had gone to a few weeks before when they were shopping for Ginny's dress. Things have sure changed a lot between us since then, Ginny thought to herself. 

"So, what do you think you're going to have?" Draco asked Ginny. 

"Oh, I have no idea. I can't seem to make up my mind about anything today. Would you mind terribly ordering for me?" 

"No, of course not. I think I have a pretty good idea of what you'll like since I have been living with you for the past month." 

The waiter came and took their menus and sure enough, Draco ordered a wonderful dish for Ginny, just like she knew he would. 

Lunch was fantastic and they were soon walking around again outside. 

"Fancy an ice cream cone?" Draco asked her.

"Sure, that sounds lovely."

He bought two chocolate ice cream cones and they started walking again. As soon as Draco took a step with his cone, his ice cream fell off. Ginny laughed at the look on Draco's face.

"Why are you laughing, it's not funny,"

"Yes it is, it's very funny!" Ginny went on laughing and Draco chuckled a little. 

"If you really want some ice cream you can just have a lick of mine."

"Eww, that's disgusting!"

"How is that disgusting? It's just an ice cream cone." Ginny said while she held it out to him, "It's not like you and I are diseased or something."

"You might as well be, you are a Weasley after all," he said in a teasing manner.

"Oh hush up," Ginny said and playfully bumped him with her hip. "Just take a bite of the damn ice cream," she said with a smile.

"Fine, if you insist." He gingerly took a lick of the ice cream. 

"See, it's fine, you didn't turn green or anything!"

"I suppose not, but maybe it's one of those slow acting things that takes a little while. I could turn green any second now!" He said with mock-agitation.

Ginny took another lick of the ice cream and said, "You know, maybe green would actually be a good look for you."

"Thanks, but I think I'll stick with my original color if you don't mind." He reached for the cone as he said this.

"Hey, hey, hey! You can't take it! I practically had to beg you to take a lick of the ice cream and now you want more! The nerve!" Ginny said playfully.

"Well, you got me addicted, so really it's your fault." He had finally gotten the cone from her grasp and was now taking a bite. Ginny motioned for it back. "Didn't your mother teach you to share?" Draco asked her. Ginny merely stuck her tongue out at him.

Just then, an owl swooped down and handed Draco a note. 

"What's this?" Draco mumbled to himself. He opened the note. It was from Caroline.

_Draco and Ginny,_

_I just got your letters from Hogwarts. I thought that since you're already in London you could stop at Diagon Alley and pick up your supplies. Both of your letters are in here and Ginny's salary for this summer. I thought I'd give it to you ahead so that you could buy your school supplies with it._

_Love,_

Caroline 

Ginny found enclosed in the envelope quite a few galleons, more than she would need to buy her school supplies, and both her and Draco's Hogwarts letters.

"Do you want to head over to Diagon Alley now? Or do you want to spend some more time in Muggle London?" Draco asked.

"Why don't we go to Diagon Alley. I'm kind of wanting a chocolate frog anyway."

**

Ginny and Draco had bought all of their supplies and were walking towards the back of Diagon Alley for lack of anything better to do. Neither of them felt like heading back but they didn't know what to do with themselves. 

"Do you hear something?" Ginny asked Draco.

"Is it like…sobbing?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm hearing!" Ginny said, now quite alarmed. "Where is it coming from? Maybe someone's in trouble…"

"That's so like a Gryfindor. Always thinking that someone needs saving."

"Excuse me? What exactly do you mean by that comment?" 

"It's just that not everyone needs saving."

"Well it won't hurt to find out." Ginny ignored the indignation that his comments made rise up in her throat. "I think it's coming from behind that shack right there." Ginny made her way to the back of the dilapidated house.

"I never knew this was here," Ginny murmured to herself.

Draco followed her but refused to be reluctant. His philosophy was, 'if you feel compelled to do something than just do it, who the hell cares; what happens, happens.' Maybe it was kind of a warped view but it was his nonetheless. 

Draco opened the back door of the decaying home that no one had ever noticed before and made his way inside, first making sure that nothing suspicious was around that could harm Ginny. It was she who wanted to explore it, but he felt it was his duty to protect her, even though his entire life thusfar he had tried to hurt Ginny and her family in any way he could. Oh, how times change!

Ginny and Draco made their way cautiously through the house. With every step they took the sobbing grew louder. They soon heard vicious shouts of, "When Draco gets a hold of you—you'll wish you weren't so mean!"

Ginny heard this and gave a little gasp and was about to run towards the voice.

"No!" Draco hissed in her ear. "We have no idea who's in there."

Ginny stopped advancing as quickly and took to stealth again. Draco looked over a corner and what he saw made his skin turn pale and his blood boil with an anger and wrath that no one had ever encountered before.

Agatha was tied to a chair in the middle of the room, a giant snake circling the chair, and two huge dogs sitting on either side of the room. 

"Well," said a silky voice from behind them. "My son has come to great me in my return."

A/N: So that's it. Sorry for the cliffie (well actually I'm not…I find it rather enjoyable.) I know, it's a rather short chapter, but I wanted to get it out since I haven't updated in like three months! I'm so sorry for the delay, I promise to do better next time! Review!


	9. Does the End Justify the Means?

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything.

A/N: So sorry for the cliffie *cackles evilly*  Yes Yes, It's a miracle people! I'm updating in a week! This never happens, you should feel very privileged! Anyway, on to the next chapter….

Draco and Ginny both turned around to acknowledge the man behind them. 

"Draco, I am so disappointed in you," Lucius sneered, "consorting with a Weasley of all people. You should be ashamed, degrading the Malfoy name in that manner." 

"What are you talking about father? You wanted Weasley here, so I got her here, don't worry about how I did, you should just be happy that I completed the task."

"Fine, go see to the little brat in the other room, I don't think I can handle her whining any longer."

"What do you want me to do with her?"

"I don't care, just shut her up."

Draco smirked and walked into the other room. Ginny was in shock. What was going on? Had this all been a set-up? So Draco had never really been her friend…Ginny's blood began to boil. If he even laid a finger on Agatha, Ginny would blast him into the next century! 

Lucius had his wand pointed at Ginny. "Hand over your wand child." He said all of this through gritted teeth, as if even speaking to her hurt his delicate psyche. Ginny slowly felt for her wand in her pocket, putting on her best scared, innocent, little girl face, which wasn't that hard since she was exactly feeling like a scared, innocent, little girl at the moment. Lucius had his wand lazily in one hand while his other was outstretched waiting for Ginny to hand over her wand. 

Lucius seemed to not realize that Ginny was no longer the eleven-year-old girl from the Chamber of Secrets anymore. This could work to Ginny's advantage. Ginny slowly started to hand Lucius her wand in a timid manner when all of a sudden she shouted, "Expelliarmus!" in the loudest voice she could manage. Lucius went peeling across the floor and his wand landed in Ginny's hand neatly. "Stupefy!" she shouted just as Lucius was about to grab her ankle to pull her down with him. She looked at his unconscious body in relief. Now, where had Draco gone?

She was about to go so Agatha when she heard a knock on the door.

"Revilarse," she whispered as she pointed her wand at the door. She faintly saw the shadow of Harry, Ron, and Hermione flicker and then disappear once the spell wore away. Ginny made her way towards the door, opening it.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you guys!" Ginny hugged them all, "I thought you weren't coming back for three days…"

"We wanted to surprise you!" Hermione said.

"What is this all about Gin?" Harry asked.

"I never even knew this was here." Ron finished.

"I didn't either." Ginny answered.

"Then how did you send me this note if you didn't know this was here? I got this a few hours ago, it was waiting for me in The Leaky Cauldron." He handed her a note.

_Harry,_

_Will you meet me in the old Bradford House _(the name on the gate)_ west of Madame McCarthy's bookshop? It's kind of important._

Ginny 

"I didn't send this to you Harry."

"Gin, it's in your writing and everything." Ron said to her, looking confused.

"I've never seen this note before in my life, I most certainly didn't write it."

"Well then who did? And why are you here?"

Ginny told them the events leading up to discovery of Agatha.

"So Draco lured you here, but you stupefied Lucius, who wrote Harry the note. So all we have to do is collect Agatha and get out of here, and no one gets hurt or anything!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well, let's go," Ginny said, anxious to see that Agatha was all right. "I still don't know how Lucius could have gotten Agatha from Caroline and Greg.

All four entered the next room. They started to untie the unconscious girl when an extremely loud "stupefy" was shouted behind them.

**

Ginny awoke with an extremely horrible headache. She looked at where she was…definitely not where she was when she was attacked. 

"Hey there Gin, you're the last of us to wake up." Ron tried to give her an encouraging smile but failed miserable since it resembled more of a grimace.

"Where are we?" she asked groggily.

"I have no idea," Hermione admitted, for possibly the first and only time in her life.

"I see you've all woken up." Lucius silky voice echoed through the room, which appeared to be some sort of dungeon.

"It took you all long enough, it wasn't that powerful of a spell, although what can I expect from the likes of you?" his voice boomed through them all, they could feel it in the marrow of their bones. It appeared to be like speakers or the wizarding equivalent of them at least. 

"Where's Agatha?" Ginny shouted at Lucius' voice.

"Well, at the moment your precious little brat is safe, but if she keeps being so annoying, I might have to find a way to dispose of her." His laugh was like nails being scraped across a blackboard. 

"If you do anything to harm her--" Ginny was cut of by Lucius.

"Don't even bother filling out that threat Weasley, you can't touch me no matter what happens or what I do." Another soul-crushing laugh echoed through the dungeon.

They heard a click as the spell was broken. It appeared that Lucius had gotten bored with them.

Ginny started to feel for her wand. 

"Don't even try Gin, all of our wands are gone." 

Ginny sighed and crossed her legs on the floor. She felt something poke her. She felt in her pocket and pulled out a wand. 

"Gin! You have your wand! How is that possible?" Hermione asked.

"This isn't mine," Ginny said, staring in awe at the wand.

"Who's is it?"

"It's Draco's."

"Why would he give you his wand? I thought he was helping his dad?"  
"I knew he wouldn't hurt Agatha!" Ginny said jumping up with renewed vigor.

"Hermione, how can we get out of here?"

"Simple," Hermione took the wand from Ginny. There was a barred window over the door, big enough for Hermione, the smallest of the group, to fit through. Hermione transfigured the bars of steel into rubber. She sliced the rubber with a spell whispered from her mouth. 

"Ron, help me up," she whispered. Ron came over, cupped his hand beneath Hermione's foot and pushed her through the now-cleared window. 

"Alohamora" they heard Hermione whisper. The door unlocked with a click and Hermione pushed it open. Releasing her three friends from imprisonment. 

"What do we do now?" Harry asked.

"I guess we should just walk until we get somewhere. We're not going to get anything accomplished just standing around," Ron answered. 

"Ron's right, let's go," Hermione said and handed Ginny the wand.

"Why are you giving this back to me? You know more spells than I do."

"Draco put it in your pocket. Obviously he thought you were the best one to have possession of his wand."

They walked on in silence for several minutes, going up a numerous flights of stairs, knowing they wanted to get up to ground level since they were in the dungeons.

"Wait!" Everyone stopped at Ginny's outburst, a little frightened to go on. "This is all looking really familiar to me." Ginny gasped, "We're at Caroline's!"

"How is that possible, we were just at Diagon Alley?" Ron inquired. 

"They probably apparated with us to the house." Hermione conjectured.

"If we go through this door, we'll end up in the sitting room," Ginny said. Hermione nodded her head in approval, so Ginny opened the door. 

Lucius turned around when he heard the creak of the door. "What are you doing out of your cell?" He sneered at them, barely able to contain the disdain in his voice.

Ginny was about to reply when Harry fell. He just fell, right where he stood, just dropped to the ground for no apparent reason. Ginny, Hermione, and Ron rushed to his side and helped him up.

"Voldemort's in the room," Harry hissed into their ears, "I can feel him in my scar." Ginny looked at all the people in the room that they had just entered. Lucius, Caroline, Greg, Draco, Agatha, and the same large snake that had been circled around the chair Agatha had been tied to in Diagon Alley.

"Caroline!" Ginny said hoping that Caroline and Greg could save them all. She still didn't really know if it had been Draco to put the wand in her pocket. It could have been Caroline for all she knew. 

"Go away little girl," Caroline hissed at her in a voice that Ginny had never heard before, a voice that reeked with irritancy and impatience. Ginny looked up at Caroline with eyes filled with sorrow. So Caroline wasn't who she thought she was. Ginny was about ready to cry with distress and frustration. No one was on the side she thought they were! She assumed Greg was on the same side as Caroline, but she didn't know since she had never really spoken much to him. It was worth a shot… "Greg…" she looked up at him. 

"Hush, child." Greg said in a most violent manner.

There was no use. They were never going to get out of here alive. Four students against three adults, probably all trained in dark magic. 

Lucius addressed the four teenagers, "It's a surprise that you are here, I didn't think you'd be able to escape but apparently you did. Oh well, it doesn't hurt things any. I was planning on killing you all anyway." Lucius raised his wand while the two other adults, and the snake watched without a raised eyebrow.

"No!" Ginny shouted.

"Be quiet child!" Lucius roared at the top of his lungs

Ginny felt for the wand in her pocket. Lucius' mouth was open, "Avad--" was all he could get out before Ginny shouted, "I AM NOT A CHILD!" in the loudest voice she had ever used. She hit him with the only thing she could think of at the moment….a tickling charm. Ginny mentally slapped herself. A tickling charm! What was she thinking! But it apparently worked since it shut him up before he could finish his spell. All of a sudden Caroline jumped up and yelled, "Stupefy!" at the writhing, laughing body of Lucius.

"I thought you were on his side!" Ginny exclaimed. 

"It's a long, long story," Caroline said but was distracted by two men storming the room. It appeared to be Crabbe and Goyle senior. They came in with a blaze of glory, shouting hexes everywhere but the only one that actually hit someone was a rather weak stupefy that hit Ron, only making him tired instead of unconscious. Ginny looked frantically around for Draco but couldn't see him anywhere. Ron was now too tired to do anything, Greg, Caroline, and Ginny were trying to disarm Crabbe and Goyle, and Harry and Hermione were seeing if Agatha was alright when all of a sudden, the snake began to change. Ginny watched in complete and utter horror as the snake became…Voldemort.

(A/N: I thought about stopping here, but then I decided against it…you should thank me, it is rather late…*grin* so…where was I?)

Voldemort stood up, grinning madly. "Finally, it has come. No one expected it…but it has come." His voice sounded like nothing one should ever hear, something only out of a child's worst imagination.

Harry had a look of determination on his face. He took the wand from Ginny's hand and muttered a spell. Ginny noticed that his hand was shaking. She wanted to protest but knew she shouldn't. After Harry cast the spell Voldemort and him were enclosed in a yellow bubble that no one could penetrate. 

Hermione let out a cry of frustration. She wanted to help Harry but just like Ginny, she knew she couldn't. He had to do this on his own, that's why he cast the bubble spell. No outside interference until one of them is dead… hopefully not Harry.

Crabbe and Goyle were finally stupefied by Caroline and Greg. The room was in complete silence as everyone awaited to see who would come out of the bubble alive. 

Ginny turned around, hearing a noise. She was greeted with the sight of Lucius, very much conscious, his wand raised, with a look of pure glee on his face. Ginny was too scared to even scream, she had no protection, no wand, she felt naked. As if from nowhere, a wand came souring towards her. She caught it in her hand and stupefied Lucius before he even knew what was going on. Really, she was a little disappointed. She had always thought that Lucius was smarter than that.

Ginny smile as Draco walked towards her. "Why didn't you just stupefy him?" Ginny asked. 

"Your wand backfired on me once before, remember?" 

Ginny grinned at the memory. 

"I didn't want to take the chance…" Draco trailed off, thinking of how horrible it would be if she had died.

Ginny put her small hand on top of Draco's big one. "No one's dead." 'Yet' she thought in her mind, reminding herself of Harry's current position.

"I'm guessing Potter's in there with…" Draco trailed off once again.

"Yes." Ginny felt her chest tighten. She didn't know what she would do if anything happened to Harry.

After fifteen minutes that felt like fifteen hours of waiting, Harry came stumbling out, worse for the wear, but alive, which is all anyone asked for. Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief.

**

"How's Agatha doing?" Ginny asked Caroline as she looked at the form of the sleeping child.

"As good as can be expected. She's a little traumatized but that will pass with time."

"How did Lucius get her?" Ginny asked the question that had been bothering her all day.

"This may sound…irresponsible to you, but I let him take her."

"You what?!" Ginny said in alarm.

"They wanted her to lure you to them to lure Harry to them. I had to do it. You have to know that she was never in serious harm, I would've killed Lucius if they had done anything to her. You must know that Ginny."

"But she could've been hurt! Or even worse, killed!"

"But she wasn't. I'm not proud of what I did, but it had to be done. I mean, aren't you glad that you can live in peace now?"

"Yes, but not at the price of a child's life!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but everything worked out for the best, even if you don't agree with me."

"So did they ask you if they could take her?"

"Yes, I've been a spy of sorts. Everyone thought that we were on You-Know-Who's side since my daughter's married to the Malfoy's and they thought that Draco was on You-Know-Who's side since he's Lucius' son. They asked us if they could use you and Agatha as bait. I made them promise not to harm either of you…I'm so sorry Ginny, but I had to."

Ginny grimaced, realizing how lucky they had been that everything turned out the way it did. Now Voldemort was dead, Lucius, Crabbe, and Goyle were back in Azkaban.

"How did Lucius, Crabbe, and Goyle get out of Azkaban?" Ginny's thought process had brought up another question.

"You-Know-Who helped them escape. The Ministry won't disclose all of the details though, so know one knows how they got out. 

"Well, at least my sixth year can be lived in peace."

"Yes, see dear, all you have to do is look on the bright side."

**

Ginny hadn't seen Draco since that eventful day, four days ago. Now she was on the Hogwart's Express, thinking about him dreamily. Everything was crazy now. Well, not as crazy as it had been before, but still really crazy. The Ministry was trying to round up all of the Death Eaters and put them away in Azkaban. They were also trying to convince the people that Voldemort was indeed really gone. After that eventful day, as she know referred to it as, she had gone back to the Burrow, been smothered by her mother, patted on the back by her dad, and teased by Hermione about kissing Draco, (Hermione was still the only one who knew about that). Her brothers were all jealous of her and Ron, they wanted to be there to witness the defeat of the dark lord! Ginny heard a lot of whining about that. All in all the past few days were just a blur. All Ginny could think about was Draco.

Ginny sighed and left the compartment of the train, determined to find Draco. After several minutes of searching compartments and saying hello to old friends, she finally found him.

"Draco," Ginny said, trying to find something to say.

"You were great back there." Draco said to her. Both of them knew 'back there' was referring to a few days ago.

"Thanks, but I was nothing compared to you. Did you ever get your wand back?"

"Actually, it got broken when Potter took it into battle." Draco gave a half-smile.

"Oh, sorry about that, it was the only wand around."

"Don't be sorry, I'm glad my wand got to see the actual defeat of the dark lord, even if I didn't."

"So um…what's going to happen?" Ginny took a step out onto a ledge. She never, ever, talked about her feelings for a guy, ever since she'd been teased to death when she fancied Harry, but she knew she had to know how Draco felt. She couldn't keep guessing. He meant too much to her.

"Going to happen with what?"

"With us…"

Draco was at a loss for words. He would ruin her reputation. The spotless Ginny Weasley and the almost death-eater Draco Malfoy. He couldn't do that to her. "I guess we'll go on like we always have."

"Oh," Ginny's eyes fell. Her emotions went back and forth between sorrow and anger. She couldn't decide which one she felt. "I better go, we're almost at Hogwarts." Ginny practically ran from the compartment.

"What have I done?" Draco asked himself.

A/N: So what'd you think? Review! There will probably be one or two more chapters. I'm so excited, this fic is almost over!                


	10. The End

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Sorry it took so long…here we go!

Draco was running through the compartments, banging doors open and then rushing away without saying anything when none of them contained Ginny.

It was his last chance. He didn't know what he had been thinking only a few minutes before. Of course he wanted to be with Ginny! She's the only one he ever imagined himself with!

He came to the last compartment, knowing that she would be in there. He slowly opened the door. It only took the four of them a minute to realize that Draco was standing in the door. All eyes were on him. Ginny looked furious.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, looking at him, fury barely masked in his eyes. He must know that he was the reason Ginny was upset.

"I was wondering if I could speak to Ginny alone," He tried to mask his insecurity but barely succeeded.

"No."

Draco turned to the girl whom had addressed him. "Gin, please, let me explain-"

She cut him off with a glare. "I hope you choke on your overwhelming arrogance." She shoved past him and made her way to the bathroom.

Draco followed her, ignoring the stares he was garnering.

"Gin, Please!"

"Please what Draco? You just made it very clear that you don't want anything to do with me."

"I was being thick, okay? I can't believe what I said to you!"

"Then why'd you say it?"

"I was just trying to protect you!"

"From what?"

"Everything that would happen if you got involved with me!"

"You don't think I know about all of that? You think I need to be protected? It's you who needs to be protected. My brother's would kill you if you hurt me."

"That is something that I never plan on doing. Ever."

Ginny stepped closer to him. "What makes you think I'd let you get close enough to hurt me?" she was now speaking so softly Draco could barely hear her.

"Gin, after all we've been through, how can we now go our separate ways? Caroline and Agatha would be crushed."

"What about you?"

"I'd be more than crushed, I'd be absolutely bashed."

"Really?"

"Truly and honestly."

"That still doesn't make up for what you did to me in your compartment."

"How about this?" Draco leaned forward and engulfed her in a passionate kiss.

"That might help." Ginny grinned once they parted. "So you do want to be with me?" Ginny asked tentatively.

"Of course Gin. I always have. I was scared, that's all." He kissed her on the forehead.

They started to walk back to Ginny's compartment, hand in hand. Draco stopped and said, "What will your friends do?"

"Well," Ginny giggled. "Ron and Harry will try to kill you and Hermione will take me aside and have a 'talk' with me. But don't worry," she winked at him, "I won't let them hurt you."

"Thanks darling." Draco drawled before lightly kissing her and then braving his way into Ron, Harry, and Hermione's train compartment.

"Come on Ginny! Come play with me!" Ginny smiled at the little girl who was getting bigger every day.

"Just a second Agatha," Ginny called from inside the kitchen.

"Oh honey, you have some flour on your nose." Mrs. Weasley rubbed it off with her towel and then shooed her out of the kitchen to go tend to Agatha.

"What do you think of those two Molly?"

"I think they might have a future together Caroline," Molly answered the older woman with a smile. "I must tell you, I was quite surprised when Ginny told me who her new boyfriend was. None of her brothers were too pleased." Molly Weasley laughed at the memory.

Caroline sighed, "You should have seen them last summer, it was pure madness trying to get them past despising one another. But apparently it worked," Caroline smiled demurely as she looked at the window and saw Ginny, Draco, and Agatha rolling around on the grass, laughing hysterically.

"I'm sure it took quite a lot of work!" Molly said in acknowledgement.

"Oh yes but I think Agatha did most of it."

Both the woman tended to things in the kitchen before Caroline posed her next question. "So how are your boys adapting to Draco?"

"At first they were horrible, always trying to change Ginny's mind. But of course our little Virginia wouldn't have any of it. So finally the boys came around when they saw how happy he's made Ginny."

"And how happy she's made Draco." Caroline added.

"They do seem happy don't they?" They both looked out at the window where Draco had just kissed Ginny lightly on the lips. Agatha of course protested since they weren't paying attention to her.

"I can't believe Ginny will be in her seventh year. She's getting too old!" Molly said whimsically. "What will Draco do now that he's not in school?"

"He'll help Greg with the business for now. But I think soon he'll tire of it."

"And then what will he do?"

"Don't tell him this Molly, but I think he's going to realize that teaching at Hogwarts is what he wants to do."

"Ginny would love that. She could teach like she's always wanted to."

"Well, let's not get ahead of ourselves. We don't want to jinx it. But I do think they should get married one day."

"Ginny,"

"Yeah Draco?"

They were having their annual guitar lessons. Once a week, every week. Her brothers had told her that she was crazy for wanting to learn the guitar, but now it wasn't so much about the guitar as it was about Draco's company.

Draco didn't say anything.

"Were you going to say something?"

Draco looked at her and put his guitar aside. Ginny did the same. Draco clasped her hand and whispered, "I love you."

"You love me?"

"Yes." Draco's eyes scanned the floor. "Do you…?"

Ginny grinned at his unease before kissing him.

"So is that a yes?" Draco asked.

"That is the most definite yes I have ever said in my life. I love you, Draco Malfoy."

THE END

A/N: Yep that's it, that's the end. No epilogue or sequels (unless the muses guide me) that's it. Hope you enjoyed! I'm going to be revising the first few chapters so that I'm not embarrassed by them as I am now. Nothing major is leaving or going in, I just think that they first few chapters have a few sections that are a particularly hideous breed of crap. So there you go. Make sure to check my name for new stories, you can always put me on your author alerts list but if you want me to email you when I have a new story just put your email address in the review. Thanks a bunch for reading. I can't believe it's over!

I want to thank all of my reviewers! You guys make all the difference, I hope you know how I much I love you guys!


End file.
